KRATOS
by xxKei
Summary: Isabella Swan is the best mercenary KRATOS has ever seen, but there is a reason for that. Edward Cullen is her Surgeon boyfriend that simply believes she is an entrepreneur. Watch their world crumble as Isabella does her best to save what she worked so hard for. Lying always leads to a broken heart. EdwardxBella AlicexJasper RosexEmmett AU story.
1. Chapter 1

The world was not always sunshine and rainbows even though every country did their best to make it seem that way. There were always things that no one understood and that the newsrooms didn't cover that really brought a dark light to the lives of humanity.

The world had a way of maintaining balance through war and destruction and although there were rules each and every country was meant to follow, there was always a country with bigger better weapons ready to destroy the other.

That was when KRATOS stepped in- funny really that our mercenary group was named after the Greek god of Power, but that's what we were. We were the group that stepped in when the weaker side needed help. We would let another Nation attack us and would only interfere in the conflict of other nations when the innocent were being attacked, or if the balance of the world was in jeopardy.

-V-

"Bella?"

I woke up to the most beautiful man staring at me, his crooked smirk dazzling me all the way into pre-wakeup coma. His sculpted chest, his soft lips, and his lustful gaze all belonged to me. Hard to believe I was lucky enough to have this man in my life after what I had done.

I decided not to answer him with words and simply snuggled my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around him, receiving that reaction of laughter I always enjoyed.

"I have to leave now love," he stated giving me a soft kiss on the forehead. I looked up to see him run a hand through his unruly golden hair, "I'll see you when I get home, so please get some sleep, you said you have been feeling quite tired recently, and I don't want to see you sick."

I instantly felt guilty at his concern. Edward Cullen, my boyfriend of three years, had absolutely no idea what I did, or who I really was. That alone was enough to leave me with insomnia.

"I love you," I replied softly hearing his reply back.

It was true; I did love Edward, -The Edward Cullen. Sexiest doctor in the entire world, next to his father of course (Carlisle was definitely dreamy in an older way). I could spout out everything, his blood type, allergies, underwear size, number of dimples, and yet what he knew about me was relatively secret. There were things that would put him in danger if he knew about them.

"_You'll open up to me one day."_

I hoped that one-day, I would have the courage too.

I pulled myself from my bed with a sigh and proceeded with the daily routine. Teeth brushed, hair in a high ponytail, minimal make-up and of course a white collared shirt and black pants.

I tried my best to get to work on time but today was turning out to be a particularly bad day in the Bella Swan department. The forecast included two cups of spilled coffee and a pissed off superior due to my ability to end up late because the Coffee Wave was overflowing with patrons.

"Next time you're out on a caffeine run Swan, make sure you pay attention."

"Of course Sir!" I responded with a grin hearing what I would've mistaken for teenage giggles, if I didn't know the two culprits.

"Jeez Bells, you really put the commander in a bad mood."

Emmett Joseph McCarty, age twenty nine, blood type O negative, currently sharing affections with Rosalie Hale, of the mechanics division, job name URZU7, Lieutenant Commander in KRATOS.

Emmett was known as Mr. Muscles. Standing a tall six foot three inches he was a giant compared to most of the other mercenaries here. He had dark hair and green eyes that gave the perfect puppy-dog look when he wanted something. Emmett was like the big brother I never had, and was always there giving me shit when I screwed up, and laughing at me when I was a klutz, which happened to be a regular occurrence.

"I wouldn't piss her off if I was you Emmett, we all know what happens when our sweet little Isabella turns from Bruce Banner into the Hulk."

Jasper Louis Whitlock, age twenty nine, blood type AB positive, married to the notorious pixie Alice Whitlock- formerly Cullen- younger sister to Edward Cullen, job name URZU5, Commander in KRATOS.

Jasper joined KRATOS only seven years ago, when his battalion had been shot down in Eastern Europe. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and stood slightly shorter than Emmett at six feet even. He was the only survivor from his group, and after questioning the government's military motives Jasper decided to try and put an end to terrorist organizations with his skills as a soldier. He was also the best Commanding officer a soldier could have.

"Very funny you two, but don't you think that since the captain won't explain the mission to me, something about not showing up on time and trying to teach me a lesson," I mumbled the last bit, "that you should maybe debrief your favourite mercenary?"

I gave them my biggest smile, one that was full of sarcasm from one end to the other as Emmett wrapped his big bulky arm around my shoulder.

"Someone's anxious to get back to her man."

"You would be too, if you were under the same circumstances that I am." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted like I was in grade school.

"You know Bella; you're going to have to tell him sooner or later. Edward isn't stupid he's only going to believe the entrepreneur shit for a little while longer before things seem off, not to mention he has the all knowing Alice as a sister," I nodded slowly sighing in defeat. "Listen, I know Alice won't tell him anything, but at the same time, wouldn't it be easier on all of us? Then we could get past all the secrets? It's hard having to make up stories every time you're sent to his ER or come home with a new bruise."

"Jazz here is right, Eddie is only going to believe you fell down the stairs so many times, before he starts to get curious, or puts you in a giant bubble."

"I know you guys are right but I need time to think of how to be even bring this subject up. I just feel that he's safer this way. Being who I am-"

"Everyone worries about their loved ones Belly. I even work in the same facility as Rose and I am always afraid something is going to happen. Which is why you have to live your life to the fullest every day, and the only way to do that is to set the truth free, or some Deepak Chopra shit like that."

"Thanks Guru Emmett, but the only way for me to have the chance to do that is to hurry up and get this mission over with so I can spend some time with my man," I countered.

"I believe I can help with that."

I turned saluting with my right hand and stood at attention, something that my superior rolled his eyes at.

"You are all much too serious."

"Captain Marcus Sir!"

Marcus Volturi was known as one of the big three and was one of the founders of KRATOS. He was the also the very reason I was even here, and likely the only reason I was still alive. He was older but no one was sure of his age, he still had dark hair and a medium build.

He pointed to a small table in his office and motioned for us to sit down. I couldn't help but stare at the small folder in his hands, and hearing him clear his throat made me feel like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"It seems you are a little bit anxious Swan."

"My apologies Sir."

He shook his hand as if to say there was no reason for me to apologize.

"We had some information sent to us from one of our spy satellites, showing that Kazakhstan was harbouring nuclear weapons and possibly other forms of nuclear technology. We are also led to believe that the terrorist group known as Half-Life is behind it."

"So all we need to do is bust in there and kick some Kazakhstan ass right?" Emmett stated crushing his fist into his open palm.

"I am afraid it may not be so easy Mr. McCarty."

"Half-Life also had previous encounters with biochemistry projects against many countries as well right?"

I looked at Jasper and then back at Marcus who was nodding in agreement. Biochemical warfare was nothing to fuck with.

"It's because of this that we must be particularly careful about how the plan is executed. If the plant becomes even remotely damaged, then we must make sure that everything is torched, there mustn't be any room for reaction."

"But at the same time, unless we have an exact location of the nuclear site, there is a chance they could go off as well. We also don't know the full extent of their military forces or who their supplier is do we?"

The Captain shook his head as the three of us sighed.

"Is there any way we can get our hands on that information? Don't y'all have any files that can give us a better understandin' of what we're dealing with?"

Jasper's southern accent always tended to pop out when he got emotional about missions.

"Maybe there is," I muttered causing three sets of testosterone filled eyes to look at me. "I thought that KRATOS had stationed the Alaska faction in that area for research a few months ago. At least, that's what the file said..."

"Thank god someone around here pays attention!"

Emmett raised a fist that he obviously expected me to 'pound', but assuming that would be less than appropriate in front of a superior officer such as a the Captain I simply 'left him hanging'.

"Yes it would appear as though Lieutenant Commander Swan has been paying close attention. However they were pulled out a few days ago."

Shit. I was caught.

"And as much as I would like to reprimand her for snooping through classified information, it happened to be quite helpful perhaps they have some information we could use. Just make sure it doesn't happen again okay?"

"Affirmative Sir!"

Marcus handed the three of us a small bundle of paper before clearing his throat.

"Read through this and make sure you know the place inside and out. The Drumman will be heading out at the scheduled time where you will be equipped with the proper equipment. It shouldn't take more than seven hours to complete the mission and two to arrive at your destination. Remember what KRATOS stands for soldiers, be the power these nations need."

"Yes Sir!" We rang out in chorus as Marcus left.

"Who knew that little miss goody-good here would actually go through the classified information belonging to KRATOS?" Emmett laughed.

"When I do my job, I do it well." I retorted sipping what was last of my coffee that I hadn't managed to spill.

"I bet Edward appreciates that," Emmett snickered as he high fived Jasper.

"Uh-huh, laugh it up you two, but what goes on in my bedroom is for Edward and I to know and you to never find out."

"Don't go prudish on us Bells we're just joking. Besides, we're friends, and friends joke about this kind of stuff."

"Remind me why I am friends with you again?" I asked as the three of us proceeded to walk down the narrow submarine hallway.

"Because you-"

"Love us." Jasper finished.

"Okay you two have obviously been hanging out to much. You're even finishing each other's sentences."

"So see you at dinner Bells?"

"You know Alice, she will kill me if I don't show up."

Jasper simply laughed and waved goodbye as he headed towards his Lamborghini Embolado and Emmett towards his H1 Hummer. Boys and their cars sometimes confused me more than the most complicated mission on the planet.

Being the soldiers we were, meant we got to drive the fastest and newest cars in the worst way possible without trying to scratch them, but usually it was in vain. When Alice heard that Jasper had trashed a Porsche 911 turbo, she wouldn't talk to him for a week. That's why I liked coming home to my Ford Ranger truck that was older than the hills. We had a connection and a bond that made the truck my own.

Driving from the base to Edward's house, or for all intents and purposes _our_ house, gave me time to think, about what the two lugs had said to me. How was it that Jasper could marry Alice, and live happy knowing that every minute of everyday he was in danger? How was Alice able to deal with the fact that Jasper could die at anytime, and because they were together she was also in danger? Somehow I could picture Alice in my mind and knew what she would say.

"_Love_ Bella."

Such a small word, with so much pressure put on those that wanted it. I knew that Edward loved me. I could see it in his eyes every time I said his name, or every time we'd kiss, or even when he was just sitting with his arms wrapped around me. However love was such a fragile thing, and was usually destroyed by lying, something I was accustomed to doing.

It was like an enemy and an ally at the same time. Only I couldn't talk to it for tactics, and it wouldn't fall victim to a gun, it was my own personal kryptonite. Now where is my superman?

I opened the door and practically collapsed on the bed. It was one of the shorter days of work, with the least action, but it seemed to be one of the most emotionally exhausting days of them all.

It was only five o'clock, and Edward didn't get off work till seven. We were supposed to be over at Alice's by nine for dinner, which caused me to sigh. I wish I could call to cancel, but god knows that unless I was on my deathbed, Alice would sure as hell drag me to her house no matter what the circumstance.

I opened the folder making sure to take in every detail. My photographic memory was something of a gift, but sometimes a curse. Like seeing Emmett streak down the base is unfortunately something I would be stuck with forever.

From what I read, even KRATOS didn't have a lot to go on when it came to Half-Life. They were certainly good at hiding their tracks and seemed to use a lot of different channels to fund their ideals. We estimated a minimum of twelve members stationed in Kazakhstan and there was a high possibility that more were stationed in other countries around the world. We also didn't know what sort of firepower we would be dealing with. So even if we did win the battle, the war would be far from over.

I closed the folder and burned it making sure no trace would be found. Noticing I still had some time before Edward walked through the door, a shower seemed like a good idea.

The water seemed to relax me, and perhaps it was making me zone out more than I thought when I felt two familiar arms wrap around me.

"You seem to agree with the idea of water conservation," I stated turning to face my handsome second half. "I never took you for a global warming Al Gore supporter."

"You know me, save the ducks and all that," he laughed with his lips pressed against my neck.

"Well I'm clean."

I hopped out of the shower noticing the predicament I had placed on my dear Edward.

"Isabella Swan that is not fair!"

Wrapping the towel around me I laughed.

"There is plenty of cold water Dr. Cullen!" I called out knowing that if we started something we definitely wouldn't make it to Jazz and Ali's on time.

I picked out a nice pair of jeans and a black V-neck shirt with a scarf. Something nice so that I didn't get my ass reamed out by a certain pixie. Many people had chewed me out for stupid reasons, and Alice was by far the scariest. Her five-foot stature was nothing to shake your head at, the woman could hold her own.

"You look lovely," Edward stated wrapped only in a towel. I had to keep my mind focused so that I didn't decide to call Alice and cancel.

_Sorry Alice, we can't make it tonight. I am at home ravishing your brother in as many ways as possible. Can we reschedule?_

Oh yeah, that would definitely not go over well.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a smug look.

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his torso, letting my hand drop against his towel clad thigh.

"Of course."

I began my descent down the stairs hearing a loud groan of frustration.

"Love, are you angry with me? Cause getting cock-blocked twice in one hour isn't like you."

"Nope I'm not angry Edward. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight!"

"I'll hold you too that promise!" He shouted from the bedroom.

"I hope you do."

Soon my very own Greek Adonis took my hand in his as he opened the front door.

"Shall we?"

"The mission is two hours. After that abort, abort, abort."

"Got it!"

And with that, I let my thoughts disappear, because being with Edward I wasn't a mercenary, I wasn't different, I was simply _Isabella Marie Swan._

I sat in Edward's silver Volvo as we headed towards Alice and Jasper's residence he simply refused to go anywhere in that 'deathtrap' that I called a vehicle. I couldn't help but notice the fact that Edward seemed to have a weird amused look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked looking myself over. I hoped that I hadn't managed to spill anything on me yet.

"You're just amusing."

Well that was a simple response.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked batting my eyelashes for effect as he rolled his eyes.

"I think it's funny that a girl like you knows so much about the military, sometimes you act like a regular US soldier."

I almost froze realizing how true that statement was.

"That's hilarious E. I could never be a soldier, I am too much of a klutz remember? But that doesn't stop me from reading some good war material, or reading about new weaponry, you know that."

He grabbed my hand, the grin never leaving his face, and he held it the entire way into Alice's house. I didn't make it two steps out of the car, when I almost lost my balance due to the flying pixie from hell.

"Bella! I haven't seen you forever!"

Alice Whitlock looked absolutely gorgeous as usual. Her short black hair was spiked to perfection, and I was sure the shirt she was wearing cost more than all my clothes put together.

"Alice we talked yesterday."

"I know that silly, but we haven't talked in person for a long time," She expressed with a smile,

"Yes I know, the hours at the bookstore are getting crazy."

She gave me a sour look, but soon her happy demeanour was back on at full strength.

"What Ali cat? No hello for your big brother?"

"Hello to you too, you big goof. Well we don't want dinner to get cold so let's get inside."

Alice and Jasper were living in the American Dream House. They had everything from extra bedrooms for when the little Alice's and Jasper's were running around, down to the white picket fence around their property. Alice was not only fashionable, but practical as well.

"What's for dinner?" Edward asked as the scent drifted towards us.

"It smells like Chinese food from Chez Jasper's wallet."

Edward laughed and I rolled my eyes. In every way Alice and Jasper were downright perfect for each other. However, neither had any cooking skill what-so-ever. It was surprising since Edward and Alice's mother, Esme, was an amazing cook. Alice, I guess was just never interested.

"Hey there Edward! What's up Bells?"

"The sky, the roof, the moon the-"

"Okay smartass. That's enough."

The meal was quiet with nothing more than pleasant conversation. Having no family of my own, it was nice to know that Jasper, Alice and of course Edward were there for me. They were how I pictured a normal family. So is that why I felt so horrible, guarding so many secrets from Edward.

I helped Alice clean up the minimal dishes and was happy to relax in the living room, since we still had a half hour to go in the _Alice's House for Supper_ mission.

"Alice can I talk to you for a minute?"

That question came from Edward, which surprised me. Even Alice and Jasper looked a little confused. Alice nodded and they both disappeared from the living room, and their steps slowly got softer as they headed down the hallway.

"So do you think the mission tomorrow is going to go over well?" I asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"It would be better if we knew more. I mean we're kind of charging the enemy blindly."

"I agree, something seems off in the information, but we're a strong team Jazz. I am sure the three of us can handle a mission this small. We've dealt with a lot worse."

He nodded knowing the exact missions I was talking about.

"And we have the best weapon specialist in the world on our side. What luck."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Jasper. I still won't tell you the specs on the new arm cannon in production."

"You're a jerk Bells."

"Yes I am a jerk, but I am a jerk who knows more than your sorry ass!"

I laughed and Jasper shook his head at my childishness. I was the youngest member of our team and because of that I was often teased by my two old men -as I liked to call them. Even around the base, many people wondered how someone so young had managed to get a rank. Until, they found out exactly who I was.

Isabella Marie Swan, blood type B negative, currently infatuated with Edward Anthony Cullen, joined KRATOS at age eight. Weapons specialist and technology expert. Now I was twenty-four years old, and I had been a soldier for sixteen.

I pulled myself out of my mind when the soft sound of footsteps made their way back towards us.

"Well, Isabella and I should head home," Edward stated as I glanced towards the clock. Two hours on the dot. "Thanks for dinner you guys. Maybe we'll have you over for supper this weekend."

"That would be great!" Alice stated, and I could practically see her drooling over my cooking.

"All right, see you guys."

"Ciao!" I stated in perfect Italian as Alice and Jasper waved goodbye.

"Thanks for the rescue my knight in shining armour."

He flashed me a toothy grin and opened my door.

"I thought only damsels in distress needed knights?"

We walked into the house and I began pulling of his jacket, he laughed at my eagerness.

"Well what if I am a damsel?" I asked kissing along his neck making my way towards his chest.

"Well then," He stated using his finger to lift my chin, capturing my mouth with his. "Are you in distress my princess?"

He pulled my shirt over my head and I realized the scenery had changed ever so slightly from the walkway, as we were now in the bedroom.

"How is it you manage to do that," I muttered practically breathless as he ravaged my neck with his tongue.

"Do what?" he asked slipping his jeans down to the floor.

"Dazzle me."

He smirked undoing my bra clutching my right breast in his hand.

"Beautiful." He murmured as we fell onto the bed.

I soon found his mouth on my nipple as I let out a low moan. God this man was perfect and more. His hand brushed against my thigh, deadly close to his target.

_Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!_

Edward growled as he flipped open his phone, and I sat up wide-eyed. Rick rolled by his ringtone? You had to be kidding me.

"Okay I understand are his vitals are stable? I'll be there as soon as I can, give me thirty minutes."

I looked towards Edward who looked pissed off and sorry at the same time.

"You know what they say honey, third time's the charm," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks captain obvious, but I doubt all the cold showers in the world could take this away."

"Called in at this time of night why?" I asked wrapping myself in the sheet, as Edward put on some scrubs.

"Bad car accident," he stated.

"Well be safe and see you when you get home."

He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead.

"The chances of me being back before tomorrow night are slim, I'm just going to have to sleep when I can at the hospital."

"I'll be at work for a long time anyway. Something like an eleven hour shift, so you'll be home before me anyways."

"Why so late?"

"The supplies we ordered to refurbish the back half of the store have arrived so I need to be there to make sure everything is finished properly."

"So I'll see you after work love."

"Miss you."

He smiled and left the room, and I realized that any sexual frustration I had was now gone. I showered and placed on some black sweats and a red long sleeve shirt. I wanted to be comfortable if it was going to be a long day of fighting tomorrow.

**A/N: Many moons ago a friend and I co-wrote this story and she posted it on FF. She has since decided to no longer use this site so I have decided that I love this story to much to not post it. So its been heavily edited as we had wrote this over four years ago.**

**It draws on ideas from full metal panic, but is stand alone and most of the ideas are from my head. It is different from your conventional war story and is made in an alternate universe, one that mirrors our own, but where groups like this exist to help.**

**If you're wonderful enough to give it a chance I applaud you.**

**Thanks so much, xxKei**

**(PS- this is one of the shorter chapters that will be a part of this story.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WARNING: there is a lemon in the middle of this chapter...a small one...but nonetheless it is there...**

My truck jerked as I placed it into gear and headed towards the harbour. I figured that getting there early would maybe give me time to look over some maps of the area and strategize a plan and considering that I could never sleep well when Edward wasn't home there was nothing better for me to do with my time.

I walked towards the empty space on the right side of the dock and smirked. Tossing a small pebble I heard the clank of metal and knew I was in the right spot.

"This is URZU6, confirmation number 1B756."

Suddenly a small door opened and I found myself inside one of the largest and most powerful war submarines of all time. The Drumman was worth enough to fund a small country and was a secret to everyone including the United States and even some KRATOS members. It had earned the name 'Ghost Ship' because it had the ability to disappear. A rare camouflage technique involving reflective mirrors that when engaged made it almost impossible to see.

"Ah, Lieutenant Commander. Your mission doesn't begin for a few more hours, you're quite early."

"Admiral Aro! Captain Marcus! Yes I am early Sirs! I just wanted to see if I could come up with a battle plan around the terrain of the area. The mission is so vague in details; I thought it would be best if we were as prepared as possible. We can't take any chances with this enemy."

"Always thinking ahead Swan, that's why I like you." Aro exclaimed letting out a light chuckle.

Aro was definitely not my favourite person in the world, but he knew what he was talking about when it came to strategizing and knowing the enemy. He had single handily taken down a guerrilla faction working for some drug traffickers on his own. He was a founder of KRATOS and the brother of Marcus and he was one of the big three.

"Thank you Sir."

"Isabella make sure if there are any hostages, that you get them somewhere safe, before the final end of the plan takes place."

"Of course, but Captain Marcus, why would there be hostages? None of the other satellite photos showed any sign of life other than the Half-Life members."

He motioned for me to follow him, dismissing Aro back to the bridge. Marcus passed me the photo and my eyes grew wide.

"This doesn't change anything. It just means that there will be less of you working to take down the site. Also the rescue planes will land and be off with the hostages within five minutes. I know that doesn't seem like a long time but-"

"It's an eternity to be guarding something that big."

He nodded leaving the picture with me as I headed towards the nearest computer. I needed some maps and I sure as hell wasn't going to get any in the coffee room. Just my luck that the room happened to be filled with the one person I hated most on this ship.

"Why if it isn't _Lieutenant Commander_ _Swan_."

It didn't surprise me that she sounded like she had a bad case of allergies when she acknowledged me. I rolled my eyes logging into the computer and finding the maps I was looking for and as many close shots of the area around the objective as I could.

"I'm surprised they still let you on the Drumman after what happened with your last team," She snickered and I raised an eyebrow. "I mean you are the reason they were killed."

You know those people you just want to knock the smirk off of because they're bitchy, mean and downright evil? Jane Volturi was one of those people. She and her twin brother Alec were stuck being the so-called secretaries of KRATOS simply because they had no talent doing anything else, and the fact that the big three happened to be their great Uncles.

"Listen Jane, if you've got nothing better to do than start rumours, than obviously you're not doing your job properly. I am pretty sure the report I put on your desk three weeks ago still hasn't been filed properly. I am surprised you're even a secretary, because it doesn't seem like you even have the talent for that."

Okay, so I was acting like a complete cow, but I was not in a good mood and this nitwit wasn't making it any better. However it seemed my tactic worked, because soon I was alone and working in the sound of silence, my ideal work environment.

-V-

"Where am I?" looking around, I found myself tied down to what looked like a medical bed, but I didn't have the strength to break the bindings. The room was white and smelt of alcohol, but it didn't look like a regular modern day hospital, something about the room made it look vintage and eerie. I turned my head sharp to the side and was met with a large man, older, heavy set with an evil glint in his hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" My voice sounded different, almost juvenile.

"My name is no concern," his accent was strong, something European for sure, possibly Dutch or German?

"Fine if you won't give me your name, then what is it that you're doing?" I growled struggling against the bindings.

"Merely finding out about the idea of lost technology."

"You mean something like ancient Egypt?" I asked just noticing the computers and scanners filled to the brim with information in the background that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"No Miss, we are after something far more valuable. You know you're such a special girl with such special gifts."

I had been called many things in my lifetime, but special was never one of them. I mean, sure I had some skills that made me different from other soldiers but I didn't want to be special.

Here I was tied down like someone's pork dinner, and all the guy in white was saying was that he had never seen anybody with my skills. I slowly reached for the knife that still remained in my left boot. If I could reach it then the person with the upper hand in this situation would shift dramatically.

I was confused as hell; I mean what kind of nightmare was this that I had to fight to escape. In fact was I even the one fighting?

"Who am I?"

The man just laughed, and it irritated me that I could not seem to focus on his face.

"Begaafd."

I woke with a start and couldn't help but notice the sweat running down my face. I guess when I was tired my mind really liked to bring out the dark and grim.

"Belly Button, my wonderful ray of sunshine and happiness what brings you here this early on a rainy Seattle morn?"

Great, Emmett was already singing and it wasn't even time for the mission yet.

"What do you want Teddy Bear?" My voice was a little snappier then I meant it to be, but I honestly needed about six more hours of sleep.

"Since we all know that the coffee pot hates me. Will you please make a pot of Joe before we go meet Rosie for our new toys."

I nodded stifling a yawn as Emmett practically skipped down the halls. I don't know if it really does it justice, but try to picture a gorilla getting five feet of air every time he jumped while swinging his hands wildly, and that was Emmett McCarty.

"Sorry, I know you were sleeping, but he wouldn't listen to me," Jazz apologized with a soft smile.

"No issues," I replied looking down at the papers in my hands.

"Are those maps of the area?"

"Yeah this is-"

I stopped speaking noticing all the lines and a pretty well drawn out plan of attack. I was completely baffled; I had no memory of even getting the chance to really write down any notes, let alone a whole plan of attack.

"Whoa Bells did you do all of this last night?"

"I-I don't remember."

"Well whatever the case, this is a damn good plan. I guess we should make Emmett his coffee before we head out huh?"

I nodded, but there was still one thought that was bugging me in every way possible.

"Hey Jazz, you're pretty well acquainted with all sorts of military personnel and information right."

"Probably not as much as you, but what did you want to know?"

"Any ideas who might be funding these guys?"

He seemed to ponder the question for a moment.

"Not really I mean the oil industry is enough to make any one a little greedy especially in the Middle East. My guess is some CEO of an oil company is looking to cash in by taking out the competition and so he's feeding the money through Half-Life to get the job done."

I nodded and turned my head seeing Emmett holding the coffee pot with the biggest pout he could muster.

"Can someone please make some damn coffee; I am starting to have withdrawal syndromes."

"Emmet, I think you mean symptoms," Jasper replied with a sigh.

Oh how I loved my job.

-V-

Bang.

We all turned to find the culprit, none other than Emmett, grinning sheepishly as he quietly set down the semi-automatic gun.

"Emmett, sweetheart, what did I say about touching anything in the room without my permission?"

Rosalie was not someone I would want on my bad side. She was a mechanic and one of the best I had ever seen. If we gave her a time limit to fix anything she would always surprise us by beating it by half. She knew what she was doing, and I know it irritated her, when she was interrupted or someone touched something they weren't supposed to. What made her even angrier was when people would underestimate her simply because of her looks. Good thing for Emmett that she was the brains and he was the brawn otherwise I don't know if they would work as a couple. Yet it was like they were the perfect pair and he absolutely adored her.

Rosalie Hale looked nothing short of a supermodel, and if I didn't know she worked here, that's what I would guess her profession would be. That was her back-story anyways, and even Edward thought she simply belonged in magazines and Em's arms. She was 26 a tall five foot nine and could put anyone in their place.

"So are these the new arm cannons?"

You could practically hear the joy in Jasper's voice as he picked up his favourite weapon grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh trust me, they're new alright, but they also cause a little more kick than the ones you're used to."

Jasper nodded but his eyes still managed to glance at the weapon every few seconds.

"You will all be equipped with the standard materials such as grenades, knives, two extra magazines of ammo and two hand guns. Emmet will get the automatic sniper rifle, seeing as that's his specialty. Jasper you've got the arm cannon, just make sure you don't over pack so you can still carry replacement shells."

Jazz nodded and Rose turned to me.

"Bella, it's time to test A.L.E.S on the field."

"Seriously?" I asked leaving Jasper and Emmet confused as ever.

"I was told it needs to be tested on the field properly. We've done all we can for removing bugs and making it as safe as possible. So it's up to you-"

"I'll do it!"

As if Rose had any doubts. If there was anything new, I always wanted to try it and usually I got to try it first.

"Hey slow down for a second, can someone please explain why Bella is using something with the same name as my wife?"

"Not Alice you dorkstick. A-L-E-S, it stands for Advanced Life Enhancement Suit. It's something revolutionary in the world and Bella and me finally can say we've worked together on something."

"Maybe but that's only until Russia sinks their teeth into it or any other country for that matter," Emmett muttered not to my surprise.

He lost a not so favourite battle back in the day against a Russian rogue military group. Those were not some of his proudest moments and it still put the man in a terrible mood.

"We have taken that into consideration, and just like any of our KRATOS weapons, they all come with a self-destruct sequence so that it's impossible. If our enemies were able to match our weaponry, we would lose every single battle they challenged us to. They may beat us in numbers, but in the technology behind our military weapons, and the ability of our soldiers, they will never come close."

"So what is this A.L.E.S thing? What exactly does it do?"

"Like the name suggests it's a suit made out of a substance similar to Kevlar. The difference is that it can be flattened to a much smaller size and is ten times stronger. It took a little chemistry but we finally managed to get the balance right. It's almost like wearing a second much more durable piece of skin."

"So it's completely bullet proof?"

"Of course the only thing that a person might get is a small bruise," Rosalie said smirking. She was the brains behind the idea. I just helped with a few general things. "I wouldn't suggest running in front of bazooka's. You wouldn't die, but the shrapnel can lodge in the fibre and weaken the suit."

"Yes Ma'am!" I stated as Rose rolled her eyes.

"The suit locks in to the helmet and the helmet is where everything is controlled; it has a heat and motion detectors to let you know just how many bodies you are dealing with and it also mirrors our KRATOS computer system letting you pull from any of our databases during the fight."

"Jesus Rose, I think you just invented the Superman suit."

Emmet was staring at Rose like she was some sort of God.

"Wait a second; for a suit with that many things going on what's it running off of, nuclear power?"

"Unfortunately we couldn't use nuclear for the risk to the wearer. It essentially runs off a battery that simply needs to be recharged however that being said the battery life is close to 48 hours."

"Wow. I never thought the day would come, when something like that would be created. With this wouldn't we be unstoppable?"

That's something that Emmett's question made me worried about. If the suit performed like we were hoping then it would likely be the new standard for all of the KRATOS soldiers, and sometimes when people thought they were invincible the enemy ended up with the upper hand.

"That's just it. Not just any soldier can operate this, which is why Bella here, has been hand chosen by me!"

"What?" I asked pointing to myself lamely.

"I tried to make the suit match as much of your nature as I could. It should fit perfectly, and will ask you your mission name and ID number. Just to make sure. If a person gets it wrong even once, the suit will explode."

"Geez, no pressure or anything," I muttered as Jasper smirked.

"Attention all KRATOS squad members, please report to the bridge for your updated information on mission A7, repeat! All KRATOS squad members please report to the bridge."

"I guess that's our cue."

"Be careful," Rose said as Emmet kissed her like he was leaving for months.

"I'll be back in eleven hours, if not sooner."

Jasper and I headed towards the bridge and I couldn't help but notice that he was watching me like a hawk and it was starting to get irritating.

"What?" I snapped.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I get to tell Alice that I'll see her soon and kiss her and tell her I love her, just in case something bad _does_ happen. Yet you can't say that to Edward because he doesn't know about this."

"Listen Jazz, if you're going to be an asshole then-"

"I am not trying to be Bella, but don't you think Edward has a ri-"

"Whitlock! Swan! Save this petty argument for after the mission understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Where is McCarty?"

"Right here sir."

Aro looked at the three of us and cleared his throat.

"As you all know the hostage situation is still very much real, and therefore you must make sure both those transport planes make it out of there. That's five minutes when all firepower and focus remains on the enemy and keeping those planes in the air understood?"

We nodded.

"There is also a missile launcher located to the right of the nuclear shelter. I need Bella to disarm the machine to increase our odds, and that should be completed before the enemy realizes they're under attack."

"Affirmative."

"If something happens that you must ditch your weapons or the A.L.E.S, make sure nothing is left behind. Not a single bolt, screw or thread."

"Yes Sir!"

"Good luck soldiers!"

We saluted and headed towards the hanger where all our supplies were waiting for us. I looked at the suit and couldn't help but smirk. Slipping it on did feel like a giant piece of extra skin.

"Looking good Swan."

"Can it Em."

It took a little bit of effort but I was able to get the suit on and it fit to a tee, even the helmet left no open areas when it attached into the suit

"You kind of remind me of a roll on deodorant," Jasper snickered as I punched him.

The fear in his eyes was almost laughable, the boys new exactly how much one of my punches hurt.

"I guess I deserved that," he muttered as I nodded.

"All right you three please board the aircraft."

We boarded the small plane and looked at the pilot for landing instructions.

"We will be dropping you two kilometres from the mission point, where the land is flat. We can use the C.I. to its full capacity in there, so it should be a relatively secret drop. From there you have thirty minutes to reach the site, and five minutes to secure the area, after that the transporter planes will land and I am sure you're well informed of the rest."

We sat patiently as the plane took off. However a one hour plane ride, with Emmet was anything but quiet.

"Fifty-four bottles of beer on the wall. Fifty-four bottles of-"

"Em if you don't stop, there is no way you will ever be able to have children," I stated menacingly as Emmet shut up.

"Jeez Bella, you've been touchy ever since you woke up. Did something happen between you and Edward?"

"No. Nothing happened between us."

"Then what's up? Something's eating at you and we can't help if we don't know what it is."

There goes Em, stating the obvious.

"Can it wait till after the mission? We've got something more important than my issues on our hands."

"I guess, but we 'aint forgetting about it y'understand?"

"Fine."

Suddenly we received the signal and could feel the plane descend towards the ground.

"Good luck soldiers, make KRATOS proud."

We could barely tell the plane was ascending again as we took a deep breath.

"All right URZU6, URZU5, follow the plan. URZU6 once we reach the destination please begin disarming the missile launcher."

"Roger."

"URZU5 snipe what you can before making yourself known. Save the heavy artillery for the base."

And so it begins.

"URZU6 ID number 1B756."

It was amazing to see how the suit reacted; the technology really was phenomenal.

"A.L.E.S, how much time before we reach the destination?"

It felt weird talking to a helmet.

"Twenty six minutes 19 seconds at current speed."

"Okay URZU7 and URZU5, let's go kick some ass."

I received nods from my fellow squad members as we headed towards the X on our map. The terrain was not near as rough as we had first suspected, which made travelling much easier in the long run. It didn't take long until we closed in on the target, and I had to admit the suit was amazing. I wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Okay split up and do your drops, we don't have a lot of time. URZU6 we will wait for your signal so we know that the missiles are disarmed."

"Got it," I replied moving towards one of the largest automatic missile launchers I had ever seen.

This is the part I hated. I mean why did people have to make sure the operation panel had to have a password lock on it? It just made them feel smart and me feel smarter. It didn't take long to figure out the seven digit passcode and I think I had actually beat my own personal record.

"Password unlocked. Access accepted."

Score one for team awesome!

I began assessing the machine, and disconnected the main wires when suddenly a large screeching sound was exhibited from all over the base.

Shit.

"URZU6 what the fuck was that?" Emmet asked, and I could hear the gun fire in the background.

"Seems they were a little smarter than we had at first assumed. They had an alarm system, that I didn't even notice, it must've been set to trigger when someone tries to disarm the weapon."

"Enough of the explanation. Get your ass over here and give us a hand. We got one hell of a five minute block to be guarding these civilians."

"URZU6, on my way."

Emmett and Jazz were right; it was nothing short of hell. Their numbers were not high, but their soldiers were quite skilful. If they weren't such one sided thinkers, they may have been a good asset to KRATOS. Nonetheless we managed to secure the area, and allow the two transport planes to land and take off successfully. It was by far one of our most successful missions yet.

"Okay, our carrier should be here within two minutes."

I nodded towards Jazz who was grinning like a kid in a candy store. It always felt so much better when we came out with a victory.

"I'll go activate the bombs, so we can get rid of this horrible place," I said as the two nodded. Our plan included blowing the base into the sky to limit their weapons arsenal for the time being. We knew that it wouldn't take long for them to find new suppliers, but at least it gave the civilians a sense of peace, if only for a while.

I made my way towards one of the stations before gun shots rang out.

_Did we miss one?_

"You bastards think you've won?

I dodged the shots and hid behind a large crate of what was most likely stolen drugs.

"We didn't start this! It's you who caused this and brought this fate upon yourself!" I stated watching as he paced on my helmet.

"Ha!" He laughed and I rolled my eyes. These people were all the same. "It's people like you who never stop to look at the future. The world is always going to be filled with war. Humans are pathetically greedy, and because of that, peace will never be an option."

I growled finally finding him, as I pushed my knife against his neck.

"You're good."

"Damn straight, you pathetic excuse for a human," I was about to get rid of the fuckhead by pulling the knife across his throat when he interrupted me.

"If you're going to kill me, can I at least get a name?"

I laughed deeply and gave him a toothy smile- one that he couldn't see due to my helmet.

"Isabella Swan."

I brushed my hands off, after setting the alarms and headed towards the helicopter that was patiently waiting.

"You okay URZU6?"

"Just taking care of a missed target," I replied.

The two laughed as we ascended into the air, a large explosion hitting our ears.

"That's one safer day here," Emmett stated putting his weapons on the floor.

"That was a good day. Rose was right though, those new weapons do pack a punch. I have this feeling my arms are likely going to hold bruises by the time I get home."

"Better hide them from Alice, Jazz."

Jasper just glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"So are you excited for your vacation time Bells?"

The entire squad had two weeks' vacation starting tomorrow, which was why they wanted Half-Life taken care of today. It would be nice to have a break, where I didn't need to constantly worry but there was nothing I hated more than being bored so I hoped that I would at least be busy on my days off.

"Edward managed to get the time off too, so it'll be nice to take a break from this, even if it won't be quite as exciting."

"I know I can't wait to spend all day alone in bed with Rose as she-"

"That's enough Em," Jasper stated as we both tried to etch-a-sketch the vulgar image of our two friends having sex from our mind.

"Well, here's to a great holiday!"

"Agreed!"

We handed in our reports to Aro, and I couldn't help but the notice the fact that Jane was glaring at me the entire time. I gave Emmett a bear hug, and told him and Rose to give Edward and I a call. Jasper practically jumped me in the parking lot and told me to expect a visit from he and Alice.

"See you Jazz."

"By Bells!"

The drive home was relatively good, but I couldn't help but notice that my engine wasn't sounding the best. I felt a pang in my heart, my truck almost needed to be replaced, and I wasn't about to let that happen just yet.

The house was quiet, but it was close to five, so I decided to make dinner for Edward. He would no doubt be exhausted from his double shift, and it would be a nice surprise to come home to a home cooked meal.

Two weeks of vacation seemed like a dream considering I don't think I had ever taken that many days off in a row before. I was planning to make every moment count between Edward and I. I guess my ovaries had a few ideas.

I began making a simple tortellini meal, deciding to go with Italian tonight. I switched out of my sweatpants and put on a simple pair of jeans and a white V-neck sweater. Just low enough, that I knew it would drive Edward nuts.

I lit a couple of candles on the table and heard the front door open.

_Right on time._

"Bella?"

I walked to the door and wrapped my arms around him, looking into his eyes.

"Well whatever you made smells delicious, but I thought you weren't supposed to be back till later? I was almost worried a complete stranger was in the house making me dinner."

I rolled my eyes and smacked his chest playfully.

"I was sent home early. I guess there were just too many hands for the job."

"I know exactly what job I wish your hands were doing," He whispered into my ear, as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Okay lover boy, I may take you up on that offer, but I just spent the last three hours slaving over the stove to make us a home cooked Italian meal."

"Well my perfect girlfriend surprises me yet again," He stated, my favourite crooked smile gracing his features.

"I think it's you Dr. Cullen who is perfect," I stated sitting next to him at the large table. "So did anything interesting happen?"

He moaned eating the first piece of pasta before swallowing.

"This is delicious Bella, but as for work, it was the same as always. Another day in the OR, another day I saw Nurse Stanley walking out of the room with a new intern looking quite dishevelled.

Jessica Stanley was not the brightest crayon in the box and it surprised me that she even made it through nursing school. I visited Edward on break one time when we first began dating, and couldn't help but notice how she was hanging off him like a chimpanzee. I quickly made it obvious that Edward was mine by kissing him more passionately than ever had at this point in our relationship. I also learned that Edward liked my possessive side.

"I see," I muttered my voice betraying my opinion of Jessica more than I wanted too.

"You know I only have eyes for you right?"

There was just no way I couldn't trust Edward.

"Of course I know that, but she's the one I worry about. Who knows just what she's contracted over the years."

I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled and gathered our plates.

"That was delicious love," He stated against my forehead before giving me a peck on the cheek.

"You're very welcome," I said smirking as I followed him into the kitchen.

"So Mom and Dad were thinking of coming down this weekend," Edward stated as I began my assault on the dishes left in the sink, which, thankfully, there weren't a lot of.

"That would be nice. We haven't seen Esme or Carlisle in a long time, and I was hoping to have a gathering with everyone."

If I ever had any doubts about believing in true love, I would simply look at Edward's parents. They were so much in love, it reminded me of two naive teenagers. However, they had been married for over twenty years, so I guess that was simply many years to let their love grow for each other.

"That would be very nice indeed," he stated like he was hiding something, and I didn't like that.

_Jesus I am a hypocrite._

"So darling, why exactly did you and the little pixie leave Jasper and I alone in the living room last night?" I gave him my best pouty-lip and batted my eyelashes, knowing that this always weakened his stance.

"Oh no reason," He stated staring me in the eyes and I noticed my plan backfire before my eyes.

Soon I crushed my lips against his, and mumbled out the only coherent word I could think of.

"Bedroom."

Being a wonderful man, but a man nonetheless, Edward picked me up bridal style and made a dash for the bedroom. Having being stopped in the middle of any sort of sex-time lately, we decided to take what we could get.

He once again captured my lips laying me down on the bed and pulling my shirt over my head. He was practically on top of me and I could feel his hardness pressing into my stomach through his jeans. Once he had successfully removed my shirt, his mouth attacked my nipple, while his left hand continued to attempt to undo my jeans.

"Edward," I moaned seeing him smirk before swirling his tongue around my extremely hard nipple.

"That's right Bella, moan my name," He stated as I felt his velvet fingers pull my thong down, so I was lying completely naked in front of him. "I have wanted this since last night, I've been hard all day. Do you feel how hard you make me?"

He asked me these questions while removing his clothes, and I had to try and concentrate on what he was saying while feeling myself grow damp at the sight of him. It never ceased to amaze me.

"Well than Dr. Cullen, Why don't I take care of that little problem for you?"

I pushed him down and looked at my mission objective. The first time we had sex, Edward and I weren't sure how the other felt about oral sex, but I learned very quickly that Edward Cullen was like jelly in my hands when my lips were wrapped around his cock.

I swirled my tongue around the head, feeling his hips buck towards my mouth.

"Now be good Edward," I said teasingly as I slowly took his length into my mouth.

"Yes Ma'am. God Bella, your mouth feels so good."

I continued working my magic, and made sure to massage his balls in my left hand while devouring him till I felt him reach his climax. I swallowed everything and smirked at him licking my lips.

"Well Miss. Swan, I believe it's my turn to return the favour."

Now, Edward was the first boyfriend I ever had to go down on me, but let me say, even though I had nothing to compare it too, his mouth could work wonders.

"Oh god Edward. Yes! I am so close."

I was almost at my climax, when suddenly he stopped, and before I had time to get angry about it, his thick length was filling me completely.

"Cum with me Bella."

I moaned deeply as we came at the same time.

He collapsed with his head resting on my shoulder.

"That was amazing. I love you," he said rolling onto his back.

"I love you too."

I could feel my eyelids working against me, and eventually I gave up the fight and succumbed to my tiredness.

I awoke to the feeling of lips pressing down on my collarbone.

"What a wake-up call," I muttered, still not completely awake.

"Only the best for my Bella."

"_Your_ Bella?" I stated raising my eyebrow a little, "So possessive Edward."

He simply chuckled at me and kissed my forehead.

"I've never been happier to have vacation time in my entire life."

I couldn't of agreed more. In fact the next four days Edward and I did little other than make love, eat and sleep. It was one of the best times of my life, but alas, it had to end on Saturday.

"Edward, can you do me a favour and grab the apple pie from the fridge as well as the fruit tray?"

He didn't reply but I heard the fridge door open and knew he was once again being way to perfect for me. The whole gang plus Carlisle and Esme would be here any minute and I wanted everything to be ready for our barbeque, which Emmet had already offered to cook the meat for.

What was it about a grill that made men feel manlier?

I pecked Edwards's lips as he passed me the pie.

"The fun has arr- Hey! Get a room you two!"

"As if Em."

He merely let out his deep laugh, which always seemed to remind me of a regular Santa Claus character.

"Wow Bella, you honestly made enough for an army," Rosalie stated giving me a quick hug both of us inwardly laughing at her joke.

"Well we do have to feed Emmett remember?"

"Hey!"

Rose and I giggled as Jasper, Alice and Mr. And Mrs. Cullen walked through the door.

"I brought the drinks!"

Alice made Jasper carry bags of what looked like every alcoholic beverage ever made. I didn't even need to ask Edward before he began giving Jasper a hand.

"Good afternoon Esme," I stated as she wrapped her arms around me.

"It's been way to long since we've last seen each other hasn't it?" She asked as I nodded.

She was definitely the perfect mother figure.

"Well Isabella, any more injuries we need to know about?"

I laughed at my father figure. Carlisle was always worried that one of these days, an injury would end up doing me in. And in my career choice, it was usually very common, not that he knew about that.

"Nope so far it's a clean slate for the month of June," I replied.

"Hey Dad, hello Mom."

"Hello Edward," Esme stated practically crying over the fact she hadn't seen her son for a couple of months. I never really felt upset about it or anything, I simply wondered what it would be like to have parents who love you as much as Edward's love him? They were an extremely close family, and always liked to keep in contact.

"Where's your grill?" Emmett asked wearing an apron that was made to fit me, but somehow still tied around his body, and a set of tongs in his left hand.

"Sweetheart, you look less than intimidating like that," Rose stated as she led Emmett to the grill while the teddy bear sulked.

"This was a brilliant idea don't you think love?" Edward asked as I joined everyone on the patio.

"It's always nice to spend time with my brother and sisters, having your parent's here is just a special bonus," I added seeing Esme smile.

I almost questioned that look since it seemed different from usual. I shook my head thinking that I was officially going crazy when Alice passed me a vodka cooler.

"Unwind Bella. This is your vacation too remember?"

I laughed and greedily took the drink from her. Usually I didn't like drinking because it lowered reaction time and my ability to concentrate, but then I remembered that this was my vacation and I could do what I wanted. Alice looked at our boys who were currently involved in a conversation about cars when she smiled.

"You know, I always worry about Jasper every time a new mission is sent out. I mean I worry about all of you, but I feel like I am connected differently to him. When he first told me about what KRATOS was, I was scared, but not about loving him. I was scared about losing him."

I took Alice's words to heart watching Edward. I would hate if he did something to himself because I had a premature death.

"My brother loves you Bella, don't ever doubt that."

"I never could even if I tried."

She nodded and suddenly began laughing.

"Since you still have a week off, I believe you Rose and I need a girl's day. We can go shopping and to the spa!"

I rolled my eyes in distaste, but knew there was no avoiding the pixie.

"Did you say shopping date Alice? Cause I am so in!"

We both laughed at Rose who was making sure Emmet didn't hurt himself. Surprisingly enough, he ended up making it to dinner without a scratch, and managed to grill the steak to perfection.

"Thanks Emmet!" Edward stated boosting his friend's already large ego.

"No problem, I am simply a master chef when it comes to grilling steak!"

"And thank you Bella and Edward for having us over on such a nice day."

Carlisle smiled at his wife, and it was that trait that was the strongest he passed on to Edward. I was certain those two men could get anything with their smiles.

"So son, do you and Bella ever plan to move out to Chicago?"

I almost spit out my drink all over the table. Move? There was no way I could do that. The most economical thing would be to stay here, since it's one of the only American operating points for KRATOS other than Alaska, and I didn't really want to jeopardize them by having them land in such a large city.

"We haven't discussed anything yet Dad. Besides, we're both quite content with living in Seattle."

Yes thank you Edward, remind me to repay you in sexual favors.

"Although we will discuss it if you like," he finished.

Damn. Today was just not my day.

"Bella?"

Damn, now they turned on me.

"Edward and I can talk about it. I have never really considered the possibility," I replied noticing how my co-workers were trying not to laugh.

"Oh dear, you have no idea how happy that makes me to hear that you are considering discussing such plans," Esme gushed.

"Ya Bells, you never really were one for change."

_Fuck you Em. You are dead the next training session._

"Well, I guess I am in the mood for change," I muttered seeing Alice and Rosalie giggle. "What is with you two? You've been acting weird all day..."

In fact the entire gathering had been acting weird, like they were all in on some sort of inside joke that I was the butt end of.

"Okay you guys seriously what's going on?"

Before I even had time to grasp what was going on, Edward was down on one knee holding my hand in his right hand, and a ring box in the other. Shit.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you in so many ways there are no possible words to describe. Everything about you takes my breath away, and I want it to be like that forever. I want to be there to catch you when you fall, or when you're upset, please Bella...Marry me?"

In all my life, I had never found myself at a loss for words, and now here I was completely speechless, with all eyes on me.

Karma, you're a bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

_Come on you idiot, say something! Jesus Bella form some words already. Look they're staring at you like you're a lunatic._

My mind was yelling at me, Edward's eyes were pleading with me, and yet my mouth wouldn't move. This was fucking ridiculous.

"Bella?"

Everyone else seemed to be holding their breath, when finally my brain decided to remember how to speak.

"Y-yes." I stuttered which was at least better than nothing. "Yes! Of course I will!"

Edward gave me a grin and slipped the ring onto my finger. I don't think I had ever seen anyone radiate such happiness. He pulled me into his arms and soon his lips were against mine both of us fighting for dominance. I couldn't help but shake with passion.

The cheers began instantly and Esme had tears running down her eyes. Would my parent's cry if they were here? I couldn't help but wonder that.

Once Edward had decided to let me go I walked towards my soon to be Mother-in-Law and began hugging her. Esme was amazing and I don't think I could have asked for anyone better as a Mom. She wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned in towards me.

"You guys belong together."

I nodded and let her go reluctantly, knowing there was one more person in our house that I had to thank for creating such an amazing human being.

"Congratulations sweetheart," Carlisle stated practically squeezing the lift out of me.

"Thank you so much Carlisle," I replied now wiping the tears from my eyes. This was definitely the happiest day of my life.

"Okay ladies let's get the cleanup finished so we can start on the party games!" Alice cried as Esme made to come with us. "Sit down Mom and relax. We won't be long! Open that last bottle of wine and we'll be back to continue the celebration in just a minute!"

"I love you," I stated offering Edward one last chaste kiss.

"I love you too."

Rose, Alice and I headed to the kitchen where we began to put everything away, and I had no time to even see the ambush coming. I should've known those two to pull something like this however.

"Okay Isabella that is it, no more holding off! You just made a serious commitment, and you know that I love you like a sister, but Edward is my brother, and if your job is the reason for this going down the drain, I will be very upset."

I knew she was right. Hell, Rose and Alice had been right for the last three years. Yet there circumstances were slightly different then what I needed to tell Edward.

"Moving on from that however," Rose stated passing me the dishtowel. "Aren't you excited or what? You finally get to marry the man of your dreams girl!"

"I never thought marriage was for me, but I think I could get used to it," I stated honestly. If anyone had asked me over three years ago I just never saw marriage in the cards. I was married to my job and that was all I had ever wanted, well until Edward Cullen stopped to get coffee at The Wave.

"Oh Bella!," The Pixie screamed, "You have to let mom and I plan your wedding okay? I haven't been this excited since Jazz asked me to marry him."

Mary Alice Cullen took after Esme in her fashion sense and since that was an area that I knew little to nothing about (according to her and Rose) I figured it would be best to let them take the reins on this one. That and the sparkles that appeared in Alice's eyes were priceless and I didn't want to be the one to kill them.

"Now for the first of many questions, pink? Blue? Orange?""

"Uh-."

"Just pick one Bella, it's nothing bad I promise," Alice laughed.

"Blue?" I replied as Alice grinned.

"Perfect, that will be the bridesmaid dress colors!" she exclaimed.

"You were seriously considering orange Alice?"

"Of course not Rose, I already knew Bella over here, would pick blue, I just needed two other colors so that she had to make a choice."

I heard the screen door close and soon was met with my fiancée, my new parents and well my two children. Gosh fiancée that was going to take some getting used to.

"How are my two favourite ladies and my fiancée doing?" My angel stated with a smile.

"Oh you know, just typical girly kitchen gossip," Rose replied with a wink as Alice burst out laughing and I simply shook my head. "What brings everyone in?"

"It's starting to rain so we thought-"

"XBOX time!" Emmett shouted like he was two years old cutting Jasper off. Edward came to stand by me and as we all made our way to the basement we never once pulled our hands away from each other.

"You're totally going down Em!" Jasper replied taking a hold of one controller as they both began to race their cars in Mario Kart. In real life I could drive better than most people and could speed with the best, however Mario Kart was my weakness. In fact I could say that I still had never completed Rainbow Road.

The boys had been playing for a while something I didn't really notice as I was too focused on relaxing with Edward. Rose and Alice were off to the side discussing prints and patterns for the wedding and Esme and Carlisle were just beginning to stand.

"Bella, Edward, dinner was lovely, but Esme and I should really be going back to the hotel. We will stop over tomorrow before we fly back okay?"

"Goodbye Esme, see you soon Carlisle," I replied giving them both a hug, which felt strangely different with the new scenario I found myself in.

"Bye Mom and Dad," Edward stated also finding himself in a bone crushing hug.

"Yo Eddie get over here! Help me school Jasper in the art of Project Gotham 4!" Emmett cried.

"I suppose Boys will always be Boys," Rose stated.

"At least ours have good fashion sense," Alice replied with her fairy like laugh.

I quickly took a break from the fun, and headed upstairs claiming to be going to the washroom. I knew that I was supposed to be on vacation but I was honestly in withdrawal and needed to know what was going on at work. I made a quick detour towards my laptop and logged into the KRATOS mainframe, not liking at all what I found in my inbox

**Attention: General Halburton murdered. New rankings begin ASAP!**

Immediately I stopped breathing and I was unsure how long. I was gone for only a few days and now all of a sudden the General was dead! Gene Halburton was one of the only original founders other than the Big Three that was left. He was my mentor and one of the few people I could truly talk to without holding anything back and now he was dead.

"Bella hurry up we're all waiting for you!"

No doubt Rose, Jazz and Emmett would all have similar messages on their email.

"I am coming Rose." I needed to regain my composure. It was not the first time I had lost someone, but the question still bothered me, what would've happened if I was there.

I walked out of the room trying my best to hold a straight face but Rose saw the bullshit before I could bat an eyelash.

"What's going on?"

I took a deep breath and used my military voice.

"Halburton is gone. New rankings have been listed, that's all I could read right now."

She nodded although the look in her eyes read surprise and I knew that she would be dying to read her mail as well, however Rose was one of the few that knew how close we were. Sure Marcus had found me, and was my commanding officer, but Halburton and I had the same ideals for KRATOS and whenever he would come aboard the Drumman we would often discuss where we saw our group in ten years.

"What a way to ruin vacation," I muttered and walked back downstairs trying to push my emotions down as far as they would go. This was not the time or the place.

Edward was sitting on the couch, while Emmett sat in the chair, and Rose took her place on his lap. Alice was busy attempting to beat Jasper at a racing game, and boy was she stubborn.

"You're cheating Mary Alice!" Jazz cried using her full name for effect, as Alice attempted to block his view.

"What's up?"

I joined my _fiancée_ on the couch and rested against him.

"Just want to curl up next to my soon-to-be husband, is that okay?"

He chuckled kissing me on the lips, what I thought would be a simple kiss was actually something a lot deeper.

"Hey you two, let's keep the living room PG okay?"

It took an hour, but finally Alice managed to win one race, and I was pretty sure it was because Jasper let her. Saying our goodbyes was a death trap as Alice made a point of reminding me, how the Saturday coming up we would be going shopping. I groaned unpleasantly as Rosalie laughed and walked towards Emmett's hummer.

"Finally the house is ours again," Edward stated as we headed back towards the house.

"That gathering was quite nice though I really missed seeing Esme and Carlisle. Even you have to admit you had fun," I laughed.

"Of course I did, but I believe my favourite part was the part where you agreed to be my wife."

Now would be the perfect time to tell him, but my mind was at a standpoint. This moment was too happy to ruin it, and one day wouldn't hurt would it? I mean who knew that tomorrow would even bring.

"Well you know, I had a lot to consider you do have a few bad habits. You leave your towel on the ground, you never put your coffee cups in the dishwasher-."

"You're hilarious Bella, when did you become a stand-up comedian?" I shrugged. "Okay now I had one more thing to ask, since you agreed to marry me, does that make all your stuff mine as well?"

I looked at him like he was speaking Chinese when he finally sighed.

"I was thinking that we should, you know, upgrade your truck." He winced, probably imagining the worst scenario that could happen while driving the Ranger.

I wasn't overly shocked at his question, since I figured it was coming one day, but the idea of him always buying me stuff bothered me. My income was probably even higher than his as a reputable Surgeon, and yet here he was offering every penny to me all the time.

"I suppose that I could see vehicle shopping in the future. As long as you promise to keep this a secret from your sister."

Alice, the car Nazi, was scary.

"But of course love."

We made our way upstairs, and Edward announced that he was going to take a shower, and that I should just relax on the bed and he would be back in a few minutes. I graciously took him up on that offer and looked towards my laptop. It would be like a Band-Aid, the quicker I got it over with, the easier it would be. I also knew that KRATOS was probably a complete mess right now and likely both the tactical and intelligence groups must be shifting their pants, over this situation.

**Attn: KRATOS soldiers.**

**It has been brought to the attention of the intelligence agency that General Gene Halburton has been assassinated on this night of June 6 2010. The following are the rank changes; you will also find a folder containing any transfer information if it is necessary. The circumstances of the Generals death remain suspicious at this time and we currently have members working on finding out the reason why he was attacked.**

Edward was still very much in the shower and I continued to read. I decided to simply find those names that drastically affected me.

**Emmett McCarty- remains Lieutenant Commander**

**James Spader- changing from Lieutenant General to General will be stationed at Soteria Island**

Damn. I couldn't believe they were actually going to leave the entire tactical division up to James. He was a few noodles short of a plate of spaghetti and we constantly butted heads. He was too arrogant for his own good and that would never be good for KRATOS. At least Aro was still mainly responsible or that whole side would go to shit.

**Isabella Swan- remains Lieutenant Commander**

**Aro Volturi- Remains Admiral, continues to be stationed at Soteria Island**

**Caius Volturi- Remains in charge of training. Stationed at Soteria Island**

**Marcus Volturi- Now Fleet Admiral of the Drumman**

**Jasper Whitlock- Changing from Commander to Captain of the Drumman.**

**There will be a debriefing on Sunday June 7 at six am. All members must attend. Any who do not may be subjected to a court martial.**

I deleted the email and pushed my laptop to the side as Edward exited the bathroom.

"What's the matter Bella? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I recovered quickly and sighed.

"No ghost my love. Simply work calling to tell me that I need to be at the bookstore for six am tomorrow to oversee the final changes," I muttered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know why you just don't quit that job? Honestly, I make enough to support the both of us."

I was about to protest when his finger on my mouth silenced me.

"I knew you would argue, and I know you're too stubborn and independent to ever do that."

"You are a very smart man Dr. Cullen."

"And you are too Mrs. Soon-to be Cullen."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that," I muttered practically falling asleep. I felt his hand grab mine and slowly he fingered my ring.

"Me too my love. Me too."

-V-

"This is bullshit!"

Soon the lunch room table was smashed in two as Jasper tried to calm him down.

"How can they split us up? We're the best team this Goddamn group has to offer and then they go and fucking separate us!"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later Emmett. Jasper was a higher ranking officer than us to begin with," I replied trying to ease him. Unfortunately my tactic wasn't working very well.

"Come on you two; let's head to the debriefing room." Jasper stated as we both attempted to drag Emmett there.

The room was filled to the brim with both officers, soldiers, mechanics, cooks, and two members of the Intelligence Division. Captain Marcus looked towards me with a look that seemed and felt more like a warning.

"As you all know, General Halburton was murdered yesterday on the Island Soteria**.** Unfortunately the perpetrator was well rehearsed and left little for us to work with the in the form of clues. All of you will receive your proper decorations and have a paper copy of your changed rank today."

"Admiral, this is a joke right? How did someone break through our defences like that? Especially at the intelligence base?"

"Right now, we're not completely sure, but we are thinking that it may have been an inside job."

The room gasped and Marcus ran a hand through his hair.

"Unfortunately nothing can be confirmed. However we advise anyone who sees anything out of the ordinary to inform us immediately."

"Yes sir."

"Do we know why Halburton was attacked but everyone else was left alone. I mean obviously he was the target but he wasn't even that well known outside KRATOS was he?"

I recognized Jasper's voice and it looked like Marcus almost staggered at the question, obviously his original plan was to lie or hope that nobody asked.

"As many of you know, KRATOS has been protecting the Gifted for a long time now and-"

"What are the Gifted?" Emmett asked and I felt my hands go sweaty.

"The reason for our high advances in technology is simply due to the Gifted and their abilities. Halburton happened to be one of them, and no doubt, whoever killed him was after the secrets of the Dark Technology. Since the beginning of time they have been hunted, forced to join many armies and if they refused they were killed."

"So they are good with technology?" Private Mallory who was standing in the last corner asked, as Aro fielded the question.

"They are not only good with technology, they are the creators of technology and the reason we have the advancements we do. KRATOS has spent the last forty years protecting the ones who are left. For if any enemy military- no, any military for that matter, were to get their hands of them, the world would be left in utter chaos, the balance we work so hard to keep would no longer exist."

My throat was dry, what I wouldn't do for a glass of water.

"If that's the case Commander, then why aren't they working in the mechanical division alongside us?" Rosalie's question had a very simple answer.

"Because, since the death of the General, there is only one Gifted left."

Marcus was once again speaking with his eyes locked directly on mine, and hoped that nobody noticed.

"Then shouldn't we be putting him under watch sir? If he's the last one left than we can't let any enemies get a hold of him."

"Intelligence understands that. Rest assured soldier that General Spader has taken everything into account, and the last Gifted is indeed safe."

The large meeting ended with some minor details and nothing more, when Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I were pulled over by Marcus.

"Admiral," We stated in unison, while saluting.

"I would just like to inform Lieutenant Commanders McCarty and Swan, that a new member of the team will be added. His name is Sergeant Laurent ViCotti and he will replace Captain Whitlock."

"But sir, our team was strong as it is, couldn't you have given someone else-"

"Don't question orders McCarty or I could have you court martialed," Marcus stated harshly before turning to me, "Swan, I need to speak with you in private."

I nodded and said goodbye to my friends as they left. Marcus pulled me into his office leaned up against the wall crossing my arms over my chest and trying my best to keep my composure.

"I know you're upset-"

"Well that's a goddamn understatement. Upset would be me keeping my mouth shut, this is me angry," I replied. "What the hell is James thinking letting the members of KRATOS know so much about the Gifted?"

"Actually, I had to argue to keep you on the Drumman in the first place."

"What?" I countered, malice lacing every word.

"It seems that the General wanted you placed under watch by an agent twenty-four seven. He wanted to pull you off of missions, because he believed that if you were captured, and someone found out you held the secrets of the Gifted, that the secrets of KRATOS would be safer."

"He thinks I'd squeal to the enemy! Who the hell does he think he is?!" I screamed wanting nothing more than to kick James' ass from here to the other side of the world.

"He is a higher ranking officer, that's who he is. But no matter, I managed to get him to allow you to remain aboard the Drumman with no changes to how the show is run at all for the time being anyways, And your identity as a Gifted remains a secret."

"Thank you," I stated as he nodded.

"I know there's something on your mind Bella. What is it?"

"Just a dream I had a little while back. It's nothing important."

He nodded and dismissed me and I happily headed back home to my fiancée who was still asleep on the bed. I pulled off my clothes and climbed in next to him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"How was work?" He mumbled.

"Fine, but now I am just happy to enjoy the rest of my vacation with my soon-to-be husband."

"I love you my soon-to-be wife."

"And I love you."

-V-

It had been two months since the death of General Halburton, and it seemed to trigger some massive misunderstandings between the tactical and intelligence divisions of KRATOS. Anything that was discussed turned into heated arguments about how one side was doing everything in their power and one side was slacking off. Frankly I was getting sick of it.

"Yoohoo! Bells!"

I was pulled from my thoughts as Emmett sat across from me at the table with his lunch tray full of whatever the cafeteria happened to be serving today. Judging from the color and texture, I would say a good ol' bowl of mush.

"Sorry Em, I am just a little out of it. With Rose and Alice planning my wedding, I figured I'd have it easy, no definitely not, it's like a full mission in its self."

I still hadn't told Edward about my secret, but at least my friends had backed off of me in the meantime. I suppose they trusted my judgement, but I knew that if I screwed up, my relationship with both my best friends and fiancée would dissipate before my eyes.

"So are you up for this mission? I mean, you never were one for playing the whore."

He was right on that point. Tanya and Kate always made the best soldier succubus's the world had ever seen, but since they were transferred to our Alaska headquarters many of those missions went directly to them. However this one directly involved a certain former member of KRATOS who was thought to let out the information about Halburton to an unknown terrorist group. So I figured that if it meant catching a traitor, I would gladly use my womanly talents to my advantage.

"I think I can handle it, besides Em, you're going to be with me every step of the way," I laughed.

"God if Edward knew, he would kill me."

I playfully smacked his arm as we headed towards the transport helicopter. Our little get together was taking place in Volterra, Italy and Emmett and I had already worked out the plan.

I would be dressed in a very provocative dress, with a longer blonde wig and shoes that would be sure to kill me. I would lure the suspect into the third bedroom of the upper floor and let him work out his fantasy. Emmett who will be hiding will place a gun under the third pillow, and a small tranquilizer will be strapped to my right thigh.

Sometimes I wished we could simply kill our captives, but at this point, we needed the asshole to talk.

We met up with Laurent who was already seated and ready for take-off. He was a decent soldier (according the information I found in his file), and was in charge of driving the getaway car. Yet my instincts said there was something about him that didn't add up so I did my best to think my way through the best and worst case scenarios.

"I'll be waiting at point E6," he stated as Emmet and I nodded. "So I trust the two of you can handle it?"

God this guy was full of himself. I mean obviously he had heard of our team and what we were capable of and yet here he sat basically saying he was better than all of us. I wanted to shoot the smirk right off of his face.

"We got it," I stated through clenched teeth.

The mansion was like that out of a movie, and so was the party. The men were all dressed in tuxedoes and the women were wearing dresses that would cost my entire month's salary. The members were conversing amongst themselves, and I eavesdropped as best I could on their conversations, but nothing too important was being said.

_Come on you worthless piece of shit show up already._

I sipped my gin and tonic before noticing the host of the party walking in with someone who looked very much like the picture the Admiral had given to me earlier.

_Bingo._

"Thank you Mr. Rossi," he stated in the poorest Italian I had ever heard in my life, so I scoffed but continued to hold up my appearance.

"Who's that," he stated looking at me in a way that reminded me of a lion hunting its next meal. I would've shuddered but in the end I knew that I would have the upper hand with this guy.

I turned to face him, batting my eyelashes and licking my lips sexually. Sure enough, he walked towards me and took my hand kissing the top of it lightly and I did my best not to puke.

"Good evening Miss," he stated in English as I gave him a soft smile.

"Hello there," I replied with a strong German accent, hoping that he would believe my lie. "I take it you're not from around here."

He sat down next to me and ordered a glass of wine, and one for me as well. We talked for an hour, simply about him, because I was trying to get what I could out of him before the interrogation process tomorrow.

"How about we take this upstairs," I asked into his ear as I placed my hand on his thigh, and I immediately felt him turn to putty.

"I like a woman who is in control," He replied as I led him upstairs, hoping those seven glasses of wine he had would do something to his abilities. We entered the room and he pushed me harshly against the wall kissing my neck. I pushed him off and walked towards the bed as sensually as I could, I sat on the bed and he loosened his tie.

"You are very beautiful," he asked climbing on top of me.

"Beautiful?" I asked.

"What is you're name?"

I slowly raised my hands under the pillow and fingered my weapon refusing to answer his question. "You first."

"My name is Arthur Reman Miss?"

In an instant his mouth was off my neck, and the pistol had taking my place.

"Lieutenant Isabella Swan!"

I pulled off my wig and his eyes grew wide. Before he could say anything to piss me off, I emptied the contents of the tranquilizer into his body and tossed the empty syringe to the side.

"Disgusting," I muttered wiping my neck off.

"I have to admit Bells, that accent was pretty hot," Emmett stated with a smirk.

"Can it Teddy Bear, or next time it will be you in this dress!"

He muttered something about just joking and I pulled off my three inch heels. Emmett descended out the window as I passed him the fucking traitor, before following him out.

"What about the guards?"

"Don't worry, they are all taking a nice nap."

Emmett would always say he loved his job, that's for sure.

I nodded as we both made a dash through the garden as an alarm went off.

"Shit! I thought you said all the guards were taken care of?" I muttered as we both hid behind a large statue as bullets rang out around us.

"They were bound to notice that the traitor was gone sooner or later, I just didn't think it would be this soon."

Emmett's point was very valid. There was no way someone would have noticed this quickly, which is why I didn't like this, something didn't add up.

"We are screwed without some sort of weapon," Emmett yelled. "Can't we just kill this guy and ditch his body here?"

"No way, he comes."

I looked at the surroundings noticing a break in the trees about thirty feet away and judging by the assholes with guns closing in that was about our only option unless we wanted to die.

"Think we can make it?" I asked pointing towards the escape as Emmett shrugged.

"What choice do we have?"

We ran like no tomorrow and I was happy to see that Laurent was at least waiting for us, so I let out a small cheer at the fact that something was fucking going right. However his vehicle of choice was not something I was proud of, we tossed Arthur's limp body into the backseat, as Emmet and I climbed in.

"Floor it URZU12!" I yelled as Laurent took off. "Jeez, can't this thing go any faster?"

"Unfortunately no, but there are some weapons in the back seat."

I sighed thanking Christ he wasn't a complete idiot. Considering there were now at least eight cars chasing us down as well.

"URZU7! Radio headquarters and tell them the rendezvous point has changed to point Q16."

"On it!"

I pulled out the AK-47 and glared at Laurent.

"Russian old school! Really?"

"Just shut up and shoot URZU6!"

I growled but nonetheless took aim at the enemies heading our way. I managed to take out four cars full before my ammo ran low.

"Anything else _useful_ that you have stocked in here?" Sarcasm dripping like venom from my voice.

"There's some grenades in the-"

Suddenly the car skidded to the left as an explosion sent us off of the side of the road. It didn't take long when those eight cars that were behind us had managed to surround us, and neither Emmett nor myself missed the grin on URZU12's face.

"You," Emmett growled grabbing Laurent by the collar of his shirt. "You fucking traitor."

I pulled out the radio and realized that it wasn't even working properly, honestly was it shit on Bella and Emmett day? Someone had a bad sense of humour.

"Well the KRATOS mice are finally trapped like the rodents they are."

I looked towards Emmett, and then at Arthur who was still very much knocked out in the back seat. We needed to think fast and it was now of never. I locked eyes with Em and gave him the nod.

"URZU7, do it."

Suddenly Laurent's limp body fell forward and Emmett pulled out the bloody knife away from his neck. I moved into the front seat after Emmett through Laurent's body into the back practically on top of Arthur. Knowing the enemy was far enough away that they wouldn't be able to see through the tinted windows we might still get out of this yet.

"Now, if we have to play cat and mouse, this will not well for either side," The leader stated. "Just hand over Mr. Reman and we'll let you go."

"A plan would be a good idea any second Bella."

I shot Em a look before pulling out the console of the car, I was about to make this car reach speeds it would've never been able too. It took mere seconds before I smirked and Em just looked at me like I was nuts.

"Bella, no one can get out of here, we're surrounded, if we surrender, back up will be here any second."

I placed the car into gear and laughed.

"I'm not just anyone Em."

I pressed down the gas pedal and tore through the men as the bullets crashed through the glass of the car.

"Jesus Bells! What the hell drugs are you taking?"

I didn't even tell him to shut up, but instead I just continued to drive. Em was checking Laurent's pockets for anything useful cause there was only so much fuel left in this piece of shit car and I was not dying because someone forgot to hit the gas station.

"Jackpot!"

While Emmet was using the radio to communicate with the bridge on the Drumman, I slowed down seeing the KRATOS helicopter.

I drove the car right into the base of the chopper as it initiated the camouflage technique. We flew quickly away leaving the pursuing cars and people confused. My breathing was heavy as Emmett placed a hand on my thigh.

"You okay?"

"That was way to fucking close!" I replied shaking my head. I looked towards Laurent and punched the side of the car. "He compromised everything that son of a bitch! We almost, Em we alm-"

"Shh, It's okay," he replied as I gripped his shirt and let my dry sobs rack my body.

Reaching headquarters we were met by a frantic Captain Jazz and a pleased Admiral.

"What the hell happened out there?"

Emmett answered the question by tossing Laurent's lifeless body to the floor.

"This fuck right here, almost killed Bella and I," he seethed. I was happy we didn't have to justify that kill to anybody. "That Arthur guy was already handed over to intelligence and will be interrogated within the hour."

"Swan?" Marcus asked as I looked towards him. "I'll leave the interrogation to you then. McCarty, Whitlock and I will observe."

"Of course sir," I replied as Emmett shot me a look.

"With all do you respect sir, but I believe that I should handle the inter-"

"I can handle it perfectly fine," I replied. "I'll meet you there in approximately one hour."

I headed towards the locker room and placed my head in my hands. How had Em and I managed to screw up so bad? I had never misread a person so horribly in my life. I knew there was something wrong with Laurent, but I never would have suspected treason. So what other information did he manage to divulge?

"Bella?"

I didn't look up, but knew that Rose was about to put me through my own interrogation.

"Emmett just told me what happened, and it's not your fault," she wrapped her arms around me as I sighed. "None if it should be placed on your shoulders, Laurent was the one who endangered you two in the first place, and you're both the only soldiers I know that would come out of that mission without a scratch."

"But we almo-"

"Stop beating yourself up Bella. Sure you almost did, but the point is you didn't. So stop throwing this pity party. You're not the only soldier here, your young, and sometimes I think Marcus expects too much of you."

"But I-"

"It's your job, not your life."

Rose's point was almost like a smack to the head.

"Thanks Rose," I replied.

"No problem sweetie, now go and show that traitorous fuck why Lieutenant Commander Swan is not to be messed with."

I nodded with a laugh and headed towards the intelligence sector of the ship. It wasn't large, but the interrogation would have to be done before he was handed over to Soteria Island.

"Has he said anything?" I asked joining everyone behind the two-way mirror.

"He isn't exactly a voluntary captive," Jasper stated as I left and walked through the door.

"You!" Arthur spat as I smirked.

"So you remember me? I am flattered!"

"You fucking slut! You're a real piece of work you know that?"

"Actually I do."

I knew this guy was simply trying to get a rise out of me and I was not about to give him the satisfaction.

"What I want to know, is why you gave out classified information to an enemy? Even if you are a former soldier, you're under an oath."

"An oath is only words sweet cheeks, where as money seems much more persuasive don't you think?"

I hid my emotions as he began to laugh.

"Five million just for the location of that senile old General, and they paid it three quarters before the job was even done. You should know that that's more than even the best mercenaries work for."

"Who paid you?" I asked.

"They call themselves the Dark Armada, but you can't stop them even if you tried."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"Because once they have the last Gifted, they will be unstoppable. You know the expression, save the best till last?"

I swallowed hard and regained my composure.

"So, do they know the location of the last Gifted?"

"I can't tell you that. Otherwise the game would be ruined."

"What game?"

"The game of cat and mouse," he stated looking into my eyes. "And you my dear Miss Swan, are the next mouse. Let's hope you can escape the cat."

My eyes widened and before I could leave Emmett joined me knocking me out of my trance. This bastard was going down, and after that then we would worry about my situation.

"So the group Dark Armada obviously has the money to waste on pathetic traitors like you. So are they working for a government, or simply under the table?"

Arthur just stared at Emmett and began laughing. However the Lieutenant Commander didn't think it was very funny as he flattened this Asshole's palm against the table and bent his finger back slowly.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way..." Arthur's eyes widened and I couldn't help but smirk. However he made the mistake of pursing his lips and shaking his head.

"Wrong Answer!"


	4. Chapter 4

The screams rang throughout the submarine as Emmett bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Any more information that you have for us?"

"I am telling you the truth. They never told me anything, all I know is that they want the Gifted and that they have many people working undercover for them. Hell, half the staff on this ship could be working against you and you wouldn't even know it."

"URZU6?" Em snarled through his teeth, it was still intimidating even if the snarl wasn't directed towards me.

Arthur just looked between us like a lost puppy, before the bullet from my handgun tore through his skull.

"Thank Christ," Emmett growled, "That bastard was just giving me a headache."

I nodded looking at the gun and then at the bullet wound- a perfect shot.

"Come on Bella, let's go and see what the Admiral is thinking. I'm sure Jasper will have a few things to say about this too."

I nodded once again feeling like an empty shell and followed Em towards the office, seeing as how the room behind the interrogation room was empty. I couldn't help but notice the way my hairs tickled the back of my neck, and how I felt everyone's eyes on me. For once in my life I felt vulnerable, for the first time since I can remember, I was now the enemy target.

"So you were a Gifted all along?" Jasper asked as I rolled my brown eyes, earning a headshake from Marcus.

"We had hoped never to reveal Isabella's status as such, but sometimes things happen that not even KRATOS can control. However, once the General hears about how the enemies now know that Isabella is the only gifted left, things are bound to get a little more interesting around here. I am not sure how intelligence will deal with the prospect of the last Gifted constantly putting herself in death's grip."

"Nobody needs to know, we just keep it quiet and everything can go back to normal right?"

I looked at Emmett and shook my head.

"Intelligence is going to want a reason as to why we killed Arthur before handing him over. We got all the information we could out of him, but once they see the interrogation videos, me being a Gifted will no longer be a secret."

"I assume you understand why this is such an issue for everyone," Marcus stated before clasping his hands. "Bella, I would suggest being prepared for General Spader's decision. Knowing James I have a feeling that field duty will no longer be something he will allow you to participate in. There's also the chance that he will send someone to guard you twenty-four seven."

"I don't need anyone to guard me, I am perfectly capable of handling anything myself."

Em and Jazz both sent looks of sympathy towards me.

"I know how good of a mercenary you are, but if this Dark Armada group has managed to get their hands on General Halburton then that means we cannot afford to underestimate them. Judging from the information we did manage to pull from that Traitor, they are smart and no doubt have an inner understanding of KRATOS. Their staff also includes of the best military officers I have seen. I am not even sure your skill could defeat them."

I couldn't believe what was happening. I had spent almost my entire life devoted to working for KRATOS and stopping these conniving enemy bastards where they stood. Yet, I had Marcus telling me that I wasn't good enough, and that basically I was no longer trusted.

"So are you planning on guarding everyone close to me then Marcus, because Dark Armada is smart enough to figure out my weaknesses?"

I felt Emmett and Jasper twitch as I mentioned his name with utter distaste. Marcus stood so he towered over me and for the first time since I met the Man I felt slightly intimidated. I had known him for a very long time, and yet this was the first time I had ever seen such a look of anger in his eyes.

"Go to the locker room, pack what you need and get comfortable Lieutenant Commander. Any more arguments and I will have no problem making sure you never step foot on this watercraft again.

I glared at him and stormed from the office, knowing that if I opened my mouth to make my rebuttal Marcus would follow through with his word. I may not be allowed to be a tactical member but maybe that meant I could still help with books and paperwork.

I made it to the locker room before the anger really began forming a pit in my belly. I slammed my fist into my locker making a perfect dent and cutting my knuckles open in the process. I pulled out my personal belongings- not that I had many- and slammed the locker shut.

I didn't talk to anyone as I left the building. I looked down at my books and some pictures I had taken from my locker but that was it. There was no way they would be able to keep me away for very long, I mean I was one of the top mercenaries that KRATOS had. The other two, happened to be my two best friends, who wouldn't even back me up when the Admiral was tearing me a new one. Maybe I was being immature, but it still hurt that they didn't even try to tell Marcus that I could handle the threat on my own.

I switched my cell phone to silent, knowing that even though it claimed to be Rosalie's number, Em or Jazz would likely be occupying the other end. I also knew, once the boys reached their homes, what happened today –although that information is classified- would spread like wild fire, and my phone would ring off the hook.

I ran my hands through my hair – a trait I had managed to pick up from my fiancée- and sighed.

_If I tell Edward the truth then what happens? I don't think I'm ready to face that after today._

I decided to stick with the story that the bookstore was now completely renovated and refurbished and would be reopening this week, therefore I was looking for a new store to help with.

I parked in front of the house and took a deep breath, noticing the silver Volvo that gleamed in front of my truck.

"Edward?" I called out opening the door.

I received no reply only the sound simply soft snoring coming from the couch in the living room.

I couldn't blame Edward for being tired. He was working his ass off at the hospital to try and free up a weekend sometime soon. He looked so peaceful just sleeping as I brushed my hand across his cheek. He stirred and I instantly felt guilty for waking him up.

"Sorry," I stated sheepishly as he smiled his crooked grin.

"It's no problem love."

He patted the space next to him as I crawled and filled the space. I sighed as I snuggled against him content with just how well we fit together.

"What's the matter Bella?"

I cursed the fact that my fiancée was too observant for his own good. He wrapped his arms around me and placed a soft kiss to my temple, his eyes encouraging me to tell him what was wrong.

"Edward there's something I-"

Edward groaned reaching for his cell phone and I made a point to figure out a way to torture whomever was calling. I mean really their timing was Goddamn impeccable.

"For you Darling."

I snapped out of my thoughts as my bronze haired Adonis passed me his phone, a quick glance at the caller ID and I stifled a groan.

"What?" I asked trying not to snap.

"I heard about what happened."

"Look Ali, I can't really talk right now." I hissed.

Of course she had heard about what happened, because even though what happened was completely confidential and happened to occur on one of the biggest kept military secrets of the world, what happened on the Drumman usually ended up in Ali's ears, all thanks to Jazz.

I could hear her sniffling and was caught completely off guard. I mean sure Ali was a bit of a crier and sometimes tended to be a little too over emotional; this didn't really effect her in anyway.

"Listen Bella, KRATOS is trying to protect you. Em and Jazz just don't want to see you hurt-"

I looked towards Edward who had disappeared to kitchen where I could hear him fixing something to eat.

"So that's the excuse? Alice they know better than most what I am capable of and they didn't even have the balls to back me up. They are the ones that should be worried about getting hurt, especially the next training session." I muttered out the last part.

"Bella, come on, they're your best friends, cut them some slack. This is the first time they've ever had this happen. I am sure they feel as out of place as you do, and you know that they can't just disobey Marcus, he's their commanding officer too."

I sighed in frustration and decided to end the conversation that was going nowhere.

"Listen Ali, I am exhausted, can I take a rain check on this conversation please?"

She replied with a yes that sounded forced, but I would take what I could get.

_One super hyper Pixie down, one blonde super model to go._

"Why does it not surprise me that my sister calls to talk to you?"Edward asks taking a bite from his sandwich and sitting back down next to me.

_God how I hate lying to him._

"I finished my project today, something that has been a big part of my life these past few months and I guess I'm just not over it yet. I ran into Jazz and Em and told them that it was finally ready to open and that I was going to become bored and they just laughed and said something about having you around to look after me. You know how much I hate relying on someone and they know it too so it remains right now E, that I am officially jobless and a little pissed at Em and Jazz."

"Well you must be pissed," he replied taking me in his sculpted arms. "If they're involving Alice to try and make it better they must realize how ticked you really are."

I pictured both of them begging Alice to help make it better and it only made me angrier. I noticed the pile of mail that Edward had picked up and left him to finish his supper. I found bills, junk mail and my newest copy of military digest. I scoffed at the front-page cover;

_KRATOS- THE SECRET MILITARY REVEALED._

That's what they always said, and then I read the stories and realize that were a pretty well kept secret from the world, and what the reporters thought they knew about us was really just a bunch of fabricated bullshit.

"I was scanning through that Bella," Edward stated which surprised me. He usually didn't go for stuff like this and he definitely didn't like the idea of weapons. I guess seeing the damage they can do on an everyday bases kind of made it hard to understand.

"Find anything interesting?" I asked, grinning at the new released assault rifle the American army had _just_ received into their military.

"Nothing at all, it's like it's written in Chinese love."

I laughed at his comparison and sighed.

"So you know that just because I technically do not have a job at the moment doesn't mean I'm going to be sponging off of you?"

"Of course not, you're strong and independent woman," He laughed before stating, "And I can support us both if it comes down to it."

I had a feeling; my temporary loss of employment was making Edward do an internal happy dance. Even in the beginning Edward had always told me that what was his, was mine as well. This bothered me for two reasons, one; I wanted to be independent, and if it came down to it, I didn't want to rely on someone else for money ever and two; my salary wasn't something to shake a head at.

"You're far too good to me Mr. Cullen," I replied. "But you could make me even happier by saving me from Wedding Hitler and Bridesmaid Stalin?"

"Not a chance love."

-V-

"Cream or beige? Hello, earth to Isabella!"

"Uh, sorry Hit- ugh I mean Alice," I replied bringing myself out of my thoughts for the first time all morning.

"What's up with you Bella? You seem like a lost puppy today?"

"I guess it just feels weird not working right now," I muttered as Rose playfully smacked me up the head.

"Ninety percent of those soldiers would kill for a day off, and here you are complaining about it."

"Okay, well ninety percent of those soldiers are useless," I muttered pointing to the beige, or cream, or whatever the hell color napkin Alice was holding her left hand.

"Jasper said that Marcus is trying to keep the information about you as quiet as he can."

I sighed and felt the Spanish inquisition about to start.

"Why didn't you tell us Bella? I mean we're your best friends right?"

"It just never seemed relevant guys. Trust me, I didn't need to be treated differently, because I was _special_."

_Ugh, how I hated that word._

"But Bells-"

"Can we just drop it and go back to picking out colors?" My tone was sharp, but it didn't stop me from noticing how Alice's eyes lit up at my mention of colors. Ugh, she was such a complex creature to me.

"So anything special planned for your birthday?"

"You know our Bella, chances are the minute Edward tells her she has a present, or a party, she'll choke cough and run for the hills."

I rolled my eyes at Rosalie, and she scoffed.

"You know it's true."

_That doesn't mean you have to make a point of putting it out in the open._

Even though I was trying very hard to break my habit of hating the idea of accepting gifts, it was still something that I hated. Maybe it was because, growing up I never had the chance to simply get a gift, because I was born on a certain day, or because it was a certain holiday. In fact, where I lived in Italy, it was a gift if you managed to live another day. So I didn't care about having the fanciest new clothes or jewellery or gadgets like some, I was content just spending the time with the people I cared for.

I felt the vibration of my cell and heard my two friends begin to snicker.

"Can't even go three hours without contact lately." Alice snickered. "See Bella there's an upside to not working. You guys get to bone at least once a day now."

I shot my middle finger up at her and hit the answer button.

"What's up love?" I asked hearing a loud yell in the background.

"You know," Edward stated with a sigh, "Just babysitting."

"Shut up Eddie! You know you'd be here if you weren't so mature all the damn time."

I laughed at Emmett's booming voice. I hadn't talked to either of them since I was sent on my leave of unwanted absence.

"Bella?"

"Huh did you say something?"

"Distracted love? I was just wondering if you were up to heading to Chicago this weekend?"

"This wouldn't have anything to do, with a certain birthday that is not supposed to be mentioned ever, does it?"

"Of course not, it just so happened to fall around the same time frame."

He was so full of shit.

"I suppose it would be nice to go over some wedding details with Esme."

_Not like I would have a choice in that matter anyways, I was almost one hundred percent certain Alice was sending her all the information we had put together so that Esme could bombard me when we landed in Chicago._

"Em put that down! Sorry love, but I have to go," Edward frantically stated and involuntary my eyebrow raised as I closed my phone.

"Emmett is causing a path of destruction again."

"That's my monkey man for you."

I laughed along with my two girlfriends and then, as much as the topic of work was off limits – a rule I made sure to set before walking through the doors-, there was something I needed to ask.

"Rose, what are you doing with A.L.E.S?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"The stupid fuck General Spader wants to cease working on the technology, even though we've hit a major point in the creation of the suit. He wants to focus more on machine style robots piloted by KRATOS members so that there is more all around protection for soldiers. It's a load of shit if you ask me."

Rose's point was widely understood by me and most members of KRATOS. James had never once been part of the tactical division, so why he was made general in the first place was beyond me A good General needed to be able to use both tactical knowledge intelligence together to run a tight ship- no pun intended. I had a bad feeling that the tension aboard the Drumman was going to get worse before it got better.

"So, after you get back from your trip to Chicago, we will go look at dresses," Alice stated, her eyes sparkling with the idea of shopping. It never did cease to amaze me that she knew about the trip, probably before Edward did.

Alice always has been rather 'all-seeing' since I've known her. You definitely wouldn't find me betting against her.

"Talk to you both later," I said waving goodbye and leaving my sister-in-law-to-be's house.

I started the old truck up, hearing its engine whine in familiar protest, and began my drive back home. I couldn't help but wonder how my laid back fiancée was handling his rambunctious houseguests.

I had drove the route home, so many times, that I was sure I could do it with my eyes closed, but on this particular evening something strangely was out of place. I picked up speed, noticing the shine of headlights in my rear view mirror, nothing that I was normally too suspicious of, until now.

The car following me looked like some sort of Mercedes, but the windows were too tinted at this time of night to even begin trying to figure out the person driving. I didn't like the idea that I was being followed one bit, and was not taking any chances. I checked under my passenger seat noticing my small handgun and sat back up with a smirk.

I decided to change the route from the normal way I drove home to the long scenic route., no point in letting this guy follow me all the way home without answers. If this was the guy that KRATOS soldier sent to tail me, then it was a) likely I knew who he was, and b) that he also happened to know who I was and what he would be dealing with if he decided to cross me.

Taking a sharp left, I started going down the back roads, and was sure that I was definitely being followed when the headlights suddenly turned off, but the car still behind me matching my vehicle move for move

I floored the gas pedal, deciding it was better to deal with this now then take it home and give this bastard an exact idea of where I lived. If he did follow me back home Edward would be involved in even more secrecy. Sure enough the car was practically on my ass, through the next six sets of red lights. Finally we reached the secluded park on the hill, when I stopped the truck and sat waiting to see who would make the first move.

The car faced me; its lights still not on and for some reason I didn't think anyone was going to step out. I expected shots to ring out or someone to exit the car but the one thing I didn't think was going to happen was for my phone to ring.

"Who is this?" I snarled earning a mechanized laugh from the unknown spectator across from me.

"Relax URZU6, you are in no danger, just look at me as your guardian angel for a little while. Wouldn't want our favourite LC to end up dead now would we."

I wasn't sure what was more annoying; the fact this guy was using a low-grade voice changer to keep me guessing, or the fact he was so full of himself. I decided to show him I wasn't playing around by sticking my gun out the window and waving it around Isabella Swan meant business.

"Now, I know I would be no match for you Miss Swan. I am the only soldier following you, so be wary of anyone else. KRATOS puts a lot of trust in me to keep you safe."

"You're obviously from intelligence then, if your fingers are too scared to pull a trigger," I taunted, receiving only a laugh in return.

"Believe what you want but I never said my fingers pulled a trigger before and I also never said they did. It looks like we're at an impasse, but my duty is to watch you until I am ordered not to."

"Soldiers duty, am I right?"

"You would know that better than anyone else."

So this soldier knew a lot more than I had first thought. I started up the engine to my truck and ended the conversation. My knuckles were white against the steering wheel, and the twenty-minute drive back to the house, did nothing to ease my inner tension.

"Hey Belly whats-"

Emmett's sentence immediately stopped and his facial expression was both worried and questioning as I tried to relax the fists at my side. It did not help; that I knew that car across the street was going to be watching me all the time.

"I'll tell you and Jazz later," I replied in a tone that was barely above a whisper.

I noticed my Edward and Jazz playing some sort of Resident Evil type game on the XBOX and kissed Edward's cheek. It was amazing how just being close to him helped calm me down.

Em and Jazz both looked at me and I just gave them a simple nod. Even if I wanted to stay mad at them, it just wasn't in me to do so. Even in the beginning, we were the three musketeers.

-V-

I aimed my gun at the target, once again managing to hit every critical spot on the paper opponent. It had been six months since I had even acknowledged the fact that I was one of the best mercenaries this group had to offer, and frankly I was still trying to figure out where I wanted to go from here.

Six months ago my special ops force, had managed to get into a heated battle in southern China trying to set captured prisoners of war free from their encampments. My two best friends Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater were helping me take down a larger part of the terrorist faction when my big head got in the way.

_"URZU1! If we don't pull out now, this is going to be a suicide mission!" Jake begged, his dark brown eyes boring holes into mine._

I shook my head at the memory and sighed, replaying the events of the mission over and over. No matter what decision I made it was my fault they were dead. I lost my two best friends, my two brothers, and the leaders of KRATOS gave me all of three minutes to grieve and I was instantly back to training. Soldiers didn't have time to dwell on the past.

I walked down the hallway of the headquarters located on the Island Soteria. I had been stationed on this crappy Island for the past eight years, putting up with shit, like I was supposed too. Soldier's Duty was a way of life out here.

"Lieutenant Commander!" I was still getting used to that.

To this day I was not sure whether it was my guilt, or my stubbornness that made me toss aside my ranking, but I gave up being in charge after that day. I was packed and ready to fully take charge of being Captain of the Drumman but things changed and I personally felt there was someone better to handle it.

"Captain Marcus Sir!" I replied with a salute as he smiled and sent the same back to me and I gave the same to Admiral Caius.

The three of us began a slow walk down to the defense training grounds when Marcus cleared his throat catching my attention.

"Intelligence believes that having a task force stationed on the Drumman will be more effective than always having to deploy them from this Island."

My eyes widened and my breath hitched. Were they really asking me to replace my partners? Because there was no way in hell any soldier would be able to replace Jake and Seth.

"We are asking you to lead a team on the Drumman Isabella."

Caius rarely ever referred to me by my first name, so I figured he meant business.

"With all do you respect Captain, I gave up my decoration when I placed KRATOS in jeopardy last spring. As much as it would be an honour, I do not believe I would be able to successfully lead a team anymore."

"We've all lost people we care for Miss Swan. That's something that many of the soldiers of KRATOS and the world find in common with one another. That is why we fight for the right to think for ourselves, and to protect those we do care about. Sure, not everything can go as planned all the time and we must be willing to except the idea that things can always go wrong no matter how prepared you are. I know that Commander Black and Lieutenant Commander Clearwater would want you to help with whatever you could."

I sighed in defeat. I know that somewhere Jake was probably shaking his head at my antics.

_"Come on Bells! Strap on some balls and go for it! Sitting around quiet is not helping to stop the assholes of the world."_

"I assume there is already a helicopter waiting for me to go and find my new partners right?"

Caius patted me on the back, and followed me as I headed towards the helicopter that was about to land on the training facility on Soteria- the best military training facility the world had ever seen.

To be a soldier for KRATOS, you first had to be the best of the best, and then one of the Big Three needed to recruit you, Since so many wanted to become one of us, a small camp was set up to pick out those that just didn't make the cut. The location was kept a secret from all potential candidates so that if they didn't end up making it, they would have no knowledge of where they trained or any of the inner workings of KRATOS.

I looked at the clipboard in my hand that had nine names written on it which was a little more than I had anticipated. So there were nine potential candidates, and if none of them met my objectives, then what?

"Cap-, uh, I mean Lieutenant Commander Swan!"

I nodded towards the camps leader, Lieutenant Wu and made my way towards the barracks once again flanked by Caius.

There looked to be approximately one hundred men, training to the best of their ability. Seeing women on KRATOS defences was a rare sight as well. So far, there were only four of us.

"Attention troops! Assemble in front of barrack number one, we have a very special guest here," Wu stated, and like the good little military dogs they were, the soldiers lined up one by one. I looked over them all and made my way to the front so I stood out.

"My name is Lieutenant Commander Isabella Swan," I stated seeing their reactions in their eyes and could practically hear what they were saying in their heads. How could a teenage girl be ordered to boss them around? "I am here because KRATOS recently had two openings and I am in charge of filling them with the best soldiers I can find."

"I can think of something else that needs to be filled," A man in the third row chuckled, assuming that I was to far away to hear him, so I pulled out my gun aiming at the man and pulled the trigger. My shot missed his head by an intentional three millimetres and I was sure that I had just earned a lot more respect.

"Now that we have an understanding of what's going on, allow me to continue. I will be here for the next five days taking notes, on nine, and only nine individuals. The identities of the nine potential candidates will remain classified until I have made my decision. Two of those individuals will soon be joining my team aboard the war submarine the Drumman and the rest of you will remain here."

"Is that understood?" Lieutenant Wu questioned as he received a 'yes sir!' from the audience.

Why did I get the feeling this was going to be a very long five days?

The first day was a quiet one. I did my best to observe those soldiers that caught my attention, and I also took advantage of being here. They had the most advanced equipment for stamina and endurance training and I planned to make the most of that.

When dinner rolled around, I found no threat in eating with the men. I simply figured I'd eat by myself and go back to observing the test subjects like I had been instructed too. However the body that slid into the table across from me, thoroughly ruined that plan.

"So darling, how did some young thing like you end up working for this mercenary group?" A blonde haired blue-eyed soldier asked taking a bite of his sloppy-joe. I figured his accent was from the southern United States, which was probably why he was enjoying his food so much.

"Seriously Jazz, you really trust that stuff?" The brown haired green eyed, large muscled man asked taking the open seat on my left.

_Since when did I get so popular around here?_

"My name is-"

"Lieutenant Commander Isabella Swan," He said with a sarcastic undertone. "We definitely didn't miss the show this morning, and I am pretty sure that Mike is going to be crying for days over the fact that you almost shot him."

Muscle Guy sure didn't care if his mouth got him in trouble.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock and he is Emmett McCarty," Blonde man said pointing to each of them, "But seriously, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," I replied nonchalantly as their eyes turned to saucers.

"Sixteen! I didn't even join the army till I was seventeen, and I had to lie!" Jasper stated eating what was left of the messy contraption on his plate. "How the hell did you manage to get in so early?"

I shrugged. Sure, I was sixteen now, but I had already been with KRATOS for eight years and I didn't even have to go through the standard training process.

"Practice," I replied as they both laughed.

Two guys simply talking casually and ignoring the glares from the other members of the camp just happened to sit by me and I felt genuinely happy, like how I was back when Jake and Seth were still with here.

"So do you want to know why-?"

"Jasper Whitlock was charging a renegade group of eastern European soldiers when his three man team was shot down, and murdered. You, were the only survivor, and miraculously managed to survive with two bullet holes to the chest. You were a strong member to the American Army, but after their ineffective trials on dispersing terrorism, you decided to join the KRATOS training camp. Recruited by Caius Volturi."

"You've done your homework," Jasper replied, obviously surprised with how much I knew.

I picked at the carrots on the tray as Emmett looked at me.

"Seems like you've been through your own hardships."

I raised an eyebrow and he smirked.

"You have your own personal demons like the rest of us, I can see it."

Damn Muscle Guy was perceptive.

"Well gentlemen, I shall see you later. Remember put your all into the next few days. No one knows who will end up being picked," I stated feeling uncomfortable under their gazes.

And sure enough, when the days were through and it came time for me to choose my two new partner's Whitlock was given the job of leading the team and Emmett ranked with me. There was no point in me leading when I saw the look in Jasper's eyes.

We grew close in everything we did, and I soon realized that my team was now whole again. My two new partners had done a tremendous job of fixing the void that had become a part of my life for so long. I also had to thank them for the fact that none of them picked or prodded my mind to ask about my past.

"So this is the Drumman," Em whistled peering around the hallway like he was a kid in a toy store, searching for all the surprises. "It's pretty amazing hey Jazz?"

"All that money, made into one of the greatest war subs of all time."

"_The_ greatest actually," I laughed showing them the locker room. "Apparently we have a meeting with the Big Three in about ten minutes to start your initiation."

"Who are the Big Three again?" Emmett asked placing his belongings into the locker, once belonging to Jake.

"The Big Three, are also known as Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi, three talented brothers, who have been with KRATOS for over twenty years. Marcus is our Captain and the one we directly approach with problems or issues."

"You seem a little bitter towards them," Jazz replied obviously catching the hint of malice in my voice.

"It's all in the past," I muttered once again ushering the newest members of the KRATOS along the crowded submarine halls.

Guess the rest of the members wanted a look at the new meat.

The meeting room was large and square, and to put it bluntly it was extremely boring. The council members from the intelligence sector were sitting next to the Brother's Volturi with hard expressions. Didn't they trust my judgment in picking these two?

"I am Lieutenant Commander Isabella Swan, and I was chosen to find two new recruits for the special ops mercenary force that will now be located on the Drumman. I have made my decision, and believe it best that Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty join our team. They would be great assets, and I have faith in their skill."

"Ah, Miss Swan, it seems as though you have picked well," Chairman Lawry stated, eyeing the two men, who were probably shaking in their boots.

"I trust they will serve KRATOS well," Lieutenant General Spader stated as I nodded.

"You may leave now Miss Swan."

I nodded towards them, and left the second portion of the interview in General Halburton's very capable hands.

That portion was always the weirdest. They asked questions, one would think to have no meaning, but in reality, they allow the General to see just exactly what they are thinking. That was something I understood full and well because he and I were the same. Both Gifted.

I made my way to the armoury, trying to help out the mechanics with their developments. Lately, there was just too much for them to handle and they were falling behind, so I figured I'd lend my hands where they needed to be.

"Ouch!"

I turned my head to the side, at a voice I had never heard before. I guess I was just being to precautious when I pulled my gun.

"Who are you?"

I almost couldn't catch my breath with this person in front of me. Five foot nine, blonde, and looked like she could easily get a modeling job for any agency she wanted.

"I'm Rosalie Hale," She stated holding out her hand, which, I had to admit I was reluctant to shake. "I'm the new chief mechanic here on the Drumman."

You had to be kidding me.

_Leave for a few days and everything gets weird, then again, who am I to judge a book by its cover?_

"Lieutenant Commander Swan, I-"

"You're Isabella Swan?"

_Why is everyone interrupting me lately?_

"So you obviously have heard about me..."

"You're one of the weapons designers, you developed this subm-"

"I assumed that was classified," I muttered seeing her blush.

"Sorry, I just figured I should know as much as I could about this submarine, since I plan to be on it for quite some time."

I laughed putting my gun away. My first impression of Rosalie was not exactly one of high regard, but after ten minutes of talking to her, I found out that apparently even models had brains.

"So I was kicked off of NASA for improperly developing the neuro-link transmitter. They weren't exactly happy with me."

I laughed and poured a cup of coffee.

"I can see why KRATOS snagged you right away. It was getting so hectic around here, it'll be nice to work with you more," I stated as she nodded.

"I can't wait!"

"We're in!"

I didn't need to turn to realize that the big goof, and the southerner had obviously been sent to the staff room.

"Bella you are probably my favourite person in the whole world right now," Emmett stated pulling me into a very awkward hug on my part. Hugging was not something I was really accustomed to. "And who is this lovely lady?"

I was suddenly placed on the ground as Emmett sauntered towards Rose in what I assumed to be a sexy walk. Jasper just shook his head, like he had seen this one too many times.

"Rosalie Hale, Chief Mechanic here on the Drumman, however I'm still getting used to it around here."

I wondered how Rosalie handled working with mostly testosterone, because personally, I was extremely happy that there was now another female working with me.

"So, I assume that you'll be the one to distribute our weapons then?" Jasper asked as Rose nodded.

"That'll be me, but I also have some ideas for some new types of weapons."

"Enlighten us please."

Emmett and Jazz pulled up a chair and I sighed. I was trying hard not to let the memories of my fallen comrade-, no friends, break my concentration. Yet, every moment I spent with these people, made me heartache with fear knowing all to well what the pain of losing someone felt like.

I said my goodbyes and headed towards the gun range. If Marcus was going to be sending us on a mission soon, I would need to be the best I could be, so a little training in the art that is shooting wouldn't hurt.

I focused on the target, glaring at it, like it was in truth the enemy. With all my focus, I hit the start button as the target began moving uncontrollably fast for a normal person.

"_You're crazily talented with a gun Bells. Remind me never to piss you off."_

The memory brought a smile to my face and I turned to look through glass as Rose, Emmett and Jasper walked by.

This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

"Attention all passengers, flight 998 for Chicago will be landing in approximately five minutes."

I pulled myself from my sleeping Edward's chest, kissing his neck as he shivered. His eyes slowly opened and looked down at me and I just smiled.

"We're here," I stated.

It was true that for the next four days, the sites of Chicago would be occupying my mind. Between wedding plans and sight seeing, I was going to be very busy on this so-called vacation. It was the twelfth day of September, which meant that tomorrow was the one-day each year I dreaded.

We walked off the plane, and I had secretly rejoiced at the fact I was able to enjoy a normal everyday flight for once. Sometimes flying via KRATOS was not my style.

We picked up the luggage and headed towards the man holding the 'Edward and Bella' sign. I figured that Carlisle was likely working while Esme probably didn't want to deal with crazy airport traffic so it was far easier to rent a car and driver. Why did I get the feeling, I was about to be spoiled for the next few days?

The drive to the Cullen house, or I guess I should say mansion, was calm and nice. Edward seemed tired from flying, which I could understand; being on machine that simply recirculates used air made most passengers tired. I found Chicago beautiful in a way that was completely different from Seattle, The history in the city was amazing.

"Bella!" Esme cried running to meet me on the walkway and pulling me into a hug. I saw Edward cast her a playful glare and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure Bella gets all the love while your only son is forgotten," He muttered jokingly as Esme smacked his shoulder. "I was just kidding mom."

Esme laughed which reminded me of tiny bells and I suppose that would be where Alice got it.

Edward and I followed her inside, and even though he had insisted on carrying the entire pile of luggage, I hated the idea of it. So he settled for letting me carry a small carry on bag, while he carried the heavy stuff.

It hit me then, that this was only the second time I had ever stepped foot in this residence. Usually, the travelling was done in the other direction, with Esme and Carlisle constantly visiting. Carlisle had an easier time getting days off then Edward did and Seattle was comforting to me. It was one of the few places that had ever truly felt like home.

A left turn, a flight of stairs and soon we had both reached the bedroom, and Edward plopped down on the bed. The flight definitely took its toll on him, it also probably didn't help that he was working so much. I felt guilty, hoping that it wasn't my lack of employment causing him to work this hard, but I just couldn't casually bring up the topic of money.

_Don't worry Edward; I make enough money to support us both._

Wouldn't that hurt his manly ego or something?

Edward patted the spot next to him that I graciously filled. His arms snaked around my body, and before I knew it, soft snores were coming from him. It didn't take me long before I decided to join him in a peaceful slumber.

"Isa-bella."

I tried my best to hide my surprise but for some reason the fact that I was hearing a voice that I hadn't heard since I was a small child was weird to me.

"You'll be the one to save us."

I suddenly recognized the voice as Demetri my older brother and my old rebellion leader. Why was he here?

I felt the weight of a rifle in my hand as I aimed at my blurry target.

"Kill him," he whispered.

Before I could comprehend anything that was going on, my fingers pulled the trigger as the target came into focus.

"No!" I cried watching Edward fall to his knees.

"I always knew you'd be the death of him," Alice stated as she suddenly appeared next to Edward's lifeless body.

"But Alice I-"

I stopped as Alice glared at me, and laughed her tinkling laugh.

"Always had to be the best huh Bells?"

I gasped.

"Jacob I-"

"Bella!"

I awoke in a cold sweat to the worried eyes of Edward. I let out a struggled breath and tried to smile at him, though my smile did not reach my eyes. That was definitely a dream that I had never had before and I wasn't sure what to make of it. I hadn't thought about Demetri in years.

"What was that about? You just continued to shout my name, and thrash," he stated as I still tried to catch my breath. "What was it about baby?"

"Just a nightmare."

He frowned at my response, but let it go, and that simply made my heart twist with guilt.

A light tapping on the door caused us both to look towards it as Esme's voice announced that dinner was ready. Esme was an amazing cook and as much as I simply wanted to lay here I knew that we also couldn't play hooky.

"Shall we?" he asked as I nodded using the side of the bed to lift myself up.

We descended down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I was surprised to see Carlisle sitting in his chair. I never even heard anyone else enter this house but I guess that was simply because it was too large.

"Dad!"

Edward was obviously just as surprised as I was, and Carlisle rose to pull him into this arms.

"Isabella," Carlisle stated motioning that it was now my turn to succumb to the famous Cullen hug.

Carlisle was the only one I really gave permission to call me by my full name except for Edward and Marcus. I guess that when we had first met I knew there was something fatherly about the man, and it was only those that I thought were particularly special that would call me by my first name.

On the Drumman, the medic was someone who needed a swift kick in the ass. She stated that unless we were dying, that we could save her time and just go to the ER or deal with it ourselves. I constantly wondered what we were even paying her for. Marcus said that she was a great asset to our team and had many skill sets developed from her time spent in South America, but frankly I thought it was all bullshit. Thankfully I had gotten much better at limiting the number of injuries I sustained on a mission so the suspicion was simply on the fact that I was such a klutz, which was funnily very true.

We filled our plates with the delicious spread of mashed potatoes, roast, and green bean casserole that Esme had spent the day slaving over and my stomach had never been happier.

"So how's Northwest Hospital treating you?" Carlisle asked beginning a light conversation.

"The ER has been packed lately," Edward replied as his parents listened intently to him. "Nothing really to serious, only two trauma's that needed immediate surgeries., just a lot more appendectomies and cholecystectomies."

"That always makes things a bit easier."

"Of course, I can practically do those surgeries with my eyes closed," Edward laughed.

Edward and Carlisle saw death on a regular basis, so in that way we were quite similar. I admired their abilities to do whatever was needed in order to make sure someone continued living their life to the fullest. Yet here I was being the person that took lives away and my mission wasn't complete until the person stopped breathing.

"And how's the bookstore coming along Bella?" Esme asked sipping her wine.

"Well," I replied, "I actually finished that job a little while ago and haven't found a rundown old shop that requires my assistance in a while, so I'm starting to get bored."

"I am so sorry to hear that dear, but I would love to see some pictures of what you did with the place."

I nodded having packed some fabricated pictures of an actual building in Seattle. I was always prepared to take my backstory to the grave.

"I did bring some pictures with me so just remind me and I'll be glad to show you."

Supper ended and I assisted Esme in the cleanup and she just smiled every time she looked down at my ring.

"My mother always told him to make sure he gave this to the right girl," She laughed placing the last of the plates in the cupboard. "I think she would be so proud to know that it was you he picked Bella."

I gave her a smile and we headed towards the living room where Edward and Carlisle were currently watching the news. An update on area's in the republic of China? That's where KRATOS had most of their forces right now; it seemed like every time we resolved a conflict another one just popped up and took its place. I knew that was where Emmett was currently stationed and knew that he would be able to handle it. They were sending in a new crew any day now to relieve him.

"Sad that there's always so much fighting going on," Esme sighed and I lowered my eyes. "Every time we turn on the news another country is in a state of war."

"Yes but some countries only want to defend their selves," Edward replied.

"But they defend with weapons as well, so really is there ever an end to it?"

Apparently it was noticed that I was picking at my food because soon all eyes were on me and wanting to know my opinion.

"Bella has some pretty strong opinions about the military," Edward stated as my eyes shot up.

I thought back to the magazines I had read lately and tried to figure out what to say. I could only give away what the media had already taken to the public.

"I think wars are just simply a reality. Humanity has a tendency to be greedy and therefore we want what everyone else has and will do whatever it takes to achieve that. As sad as it may be, I believe war is inevitable."

They all nodded obviously agreeing somewhat with my remarks. I grew up in war, was a child of it and had learned that in the end the fighting never stopped, only the teams changed.

I was happy that the military conversation stopped there and Carlisle changed the channel to Wheel of Fortune. We spent the next half an hour trying to guess the puzzles and I laughed when Esme and Carlisle argued over one puzzle like it was the end of the world.

"Well, I think we'll head to bed."

Carlisle and Esme waved us off and returned to their television shows while Edward and I headed upstairs. We changed into our pajamas and I snuggled into Edward, hoping the nightmare I had earlier in the day was simply a onetime occurrence.

"Happy birthday!"

I groaned and rolled over shoving my face in the pillow hoping that if I pretended this whole day would disappear. My fiancée however had a completely other set of plans as he pulled the pillow off of my head and gave me the most passionate kiss he could muster.

"Can you not remind me that I am turning twenty five?" I asked in between his kisses. "Being halfway to fifty is not something worth celebrating."

"I think it's definitely worth celebrating darling."

I looked at him and dramatically rolled my eyes, age had always been a touchy subject for me, ever since I first joined the rebellion in Italy. Mainly because most of the people I had known did not live past thirty.

I grabbed my cell phone off the desk hoping to get the torture over with as early as possible. I noticed four new text messages from the gang and decided to ignore them all.

_Damn traitorous friends._

"Well, if it makes you any happier I have plans for you in the evening but in the meantime you get to spend the rest of the day with my mother."

I loved Esme like the mother I didn't have, but she was definitely the reason Alice was so crazy. I had no doubt that our itinerary was going to be packed full of girly things today which was just exactly how I wanted to spend my birthday- not. I dragged myself out of bed and proceeded to spruce myself up so I didn't look like a zombie.

"Okay I'll agree to this but I need to stop by a bank before the end of the night to make sure my deposit from the bookstore is in."

Esme and Edward both looked at me and agreed to my request as I entered the kitchen. Esme's smile was from ear to ear when she heard I had agreed to spend the morning with her. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to say no to Esme, I loved the woman.

"Call me later love," Edward said kissing me goodbye. "Enjoy your birthday morning."

I glared at him as he mentioned the forbidden 'B' word, and Esme laughed. Being as it was my birthday -and the Cullen family had a weird fetish for nice vehicles- Esme decided that we should take Carlisle's BMW. Of course I had no choice but to agree with this because deep down I also liked fast cars, but the Ford was still my first.

We first went into a casual clothes store which surprised me as I expected it to be some high end Armani store or something. I really didn't know what was what when it came to dressing up. I was impressed.

She picked a few things off the shelf and I had to admit the woman was amazing.

"Just because I'm older Bella, doesn't mean I don't know fashion. I mean who do you think taught Alice what she knows?"

I blushed in embarrassment as my future mother-in-law laughed. I soon realized that Alice and Esme were exactly like twins when it came to clothing. I must've tried on forty outfits in the one store before leaving with six new items of clothing, which Esme paid for much to my despair.

"You really don't need to-"I had started as Esme raised her hands.

"It's your birthday Bella; everyone deserves to be spoiled on the birthday."

I honestly just could not escape it.

We decided to go to a small Greek restaurant for lunch, where I ordered Greek salad and Esme ordered the souvlaki. She had been smiling the whole morning and I knew there was something on the edge of her tongue that she wanted to ask me.

"Have you and Edward set the exact date for the wedding?"

_Bingo._

"I said that I was good with any date, so we left that to Alice. I believe she has sometime in March picked out..."

I wondered if that was too soon, and Esme must've noticed my quizzical expression.

"Carlisle and I had our vows written and were standing at the altar a month after we met."

That story was one that Edward mentioned in the beginning our relationship. I was quite surprised when he told me, but after seeing the way Esme and Carlisle were around each other I wasn't that surprised. I wondered if Esme shared the 'all knowing' abilities that Alice claimed to have? She must've passed them down, because Alice simply walked up to Jazz and told him she was going to marry him. I don't think I had ever seen him come to work that dazed with the biggest smile on his face. They were married two months later.

"You're good for him you know," she stated. "He was always so wrapped up in his work. He rarely called Carlisle and I, and then when you came into his life he snapped out of it. He couldn't call me enough to tell me about the girl he met in the coffee shop."

I could see the glistening of tears in Esme's eyes, which she quickly wiped away.

"Thank you Bella."

I smiled and placed my hand on hers.

"I love him with every fibre of my being _mom_."

That was all it took for the water works to start flowing from Esme's eyes, and was surprised that I didn't start crying along with her. We looked at each other and both began laughing, we were acting like such _girls._

_I hope Mom isn't bugging you too much.  
I'm excited for tonight Birthday Girl.  
XoXo-E_

Esme gave me a knowing look as she left to pay for lunch. God, I was going to have a complex by the time today was finished.

_Your Mom is amazing.  
I'm excited to, but if you continue with the birthday stuff.  
You are about to have an irritable fiancé.  
XoXo-B_

I forgot how different Chicago was from Seattle; it was less humid I thought, or maybe that was just me? We walked down the street to where Esme had parked as something in the store window caught our eye.

"Look at that," Esme stated pointing to the most gorgeous wedding dress I had ever seen.

It had a completely hand beaded front and had small tresses along the base. There were small straps to hang off the shoulders and the base of it flowed out onto the floor like water. It was beautiful, and of course with every beautiful wedding dress comes a hefty price tag. I knew this dress was just pennies to my account but I still wanted to look around, although deep inside I think I had found the one.

"It's definitely beautiful," I stated, seeing a gleam flash through Esme's eyes, it was only there a split second but I was sure I was right.

"Only a few more stops to make then we can head back to the house."

"You're still okay with me using a vehicle to go to the bank right? I'd only be a few minutes."

"Of course Bella, you're a better driver then Edward- no matter what he may believe," She laughed.

I nodded as we stopped looking through the window of the dress shop and continued on our shopping adventure. We stopped at a small bakery where we picked up some pastries for dessert and then drove towards a hair salon?

"Esme what's going on?" I asked dreading the answer.

"It's your birthday, and Edward said I was only allowed to steal you this morning, if I got you ready for tonight in return."

That traitorous future husband of mine was going to get an earful when I saw him. He was well aware of how much I hated dressing up for people, especially him. I just felt I never looked good enough to be with him.

First up was the pedicure and I had to admit it felt amazing. I mean no wonder women did this all the time it was on the same level as sex. The aesthetician was obviously surprised by how rough my feet and hands were, but she never mentioned anything. Once my feet and hands were done being poked and prodded, I was sat in the chair as the hairdresser looked me over.

Jax, as he was called decided he liked my hair the chestnut brown that it was. So we stayed simple with a half up half down loose curl type style. I was going to take a picture to show Alice and Rose to show them that they were not the only ones that could dress me up.

I hid my frown as they stated that my hair and salon services had already been paid for by a Dr. Edward Cullen. Esme and I thanked the girls and Jax for their hard work and headed towards the car.

"You look beautiful sweetheart."

"Thank you," I replied as we headed towards the house. Esme and I carried all that we could out of the BMW before she handed me the keys.

"We'll finish getting ready when you get back. There is still plenty of time and Edward is going to be blown away when he sees you. "

I thanked her and jumped into the car. I had to admit that it was pretty damn nice to drive and I may have to get one when my truck gave its last breath.

It didn't take me long to get to the bank and I wanted to be quick. I knew that Marcus was sending my birthday money and I wanted it transferred to a separate account number. Too much money in one account made the government a little to suspicious, and carrying around wads of cash didn't appear to innocent either.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the bank was that it was a little busier then I had anticipated but I figured I would still make it home with plenty of time to spare. I also noticed an old couple who appeared to be speaking in Italian arguing with the teller. I decided that I had heard enough of her yelling and walked towards them.

"Ma'am I am going to need you to go to the back of the line."

_Ma'am? Really?_

"Would you like me to translate?" I asked as she raised an eyebrow at me. "These folks are obviously speaking Italian. In fact they said they couldn't speak English at least seven times in that last statement, and I am sure the lady waiting next in line would just like this to be over and dealt with?"

I turned the lady waiting next in line for confirmation and received a nod.

The female teller huffed as I turned to the older couple. I asked them if they would like me to help translate, and they told me how good my Italian was. I smiled at them and thanked them; I had hoped my native language was still fresh, I tended to use it as often as I could.

I settled the dispute within seconds, and the older couple thanked me while the lady waiting gave me a smile. I headed towards the back of the line and felt the hairs on my arms stand up.

You know those gut instincts that every person has built into their brain. I had learned never to brush those feelings aside, because usually they were dead on. Sure enough it didn't take long before the masked thugs entered the bank firing their assault rifles into the air causing mass panic to break out.

I studied their movements playing along like I was a scared hostage, even though I was more scared for the civilians then myself. One member shot down the tellers behind the counter like it was an everyday thing for them, but I noticed one of the tellers had managed to hit the panic button underneath the counter before their brains painted the back wall. Two other members shot at the cameras knocking out the surveillance while the last three members herded the rest of us like cattle into the centre of the bank.

"Nobody move or you all die!" He stated.

I scoffed at the typical 'bad guy' line.

I managed to be shoved next to the old Italian couple and told them to be calm and they just looked at me and nodded obviously feeding off the calm I was giving off. They began separating us into groups, where men were on one side against the windows so that the police couldn't see in, children were placed on the other side and women in the middle. I could tell from their statures and the way they moved that the assailants were all male. It didn't take long before the scouts reported back to the 'leader'.

"Everything is secured R."

"Thanks P."

"As long as none of you move, no one will get hurt."

Their accents were definitely Middle East, but I couldn't pinpoint exactly where they were from.

Soon the one called P opened a black bag and demanded that we all hand over cell phones and anything electronic. I watched everyone pull their phones out but when they reached me I stated I didn't have a phone. The guy's expression was unreadable and he let out only a small chuckle under the mask that he was wearing.

"If anyone's phone is heard or seen and they haven't had the smarts to hand it in, they will be shot on the spot," he stated sending me a glare and holding up his gun as if to intimidate me. Buddy, I had seen way bigger.

Suddenly all six of them met up and began to speak. They were definitely speaking Arabic and they mentioned something about how there would be no negotiation with the police and the woman next to me whispered,

"You can understand them?" she asked as I nodded.

There was no way I could take on six of them from this position without there being any casualties. I had to be smart about this because I definitely was not having any one die on my birthday, I mean that was just bad karma.

"Shh, we'll get out of here," a father stated across the room to his son as R walked up behind him.

"Shut up!" He shouted smashing the butt of his gun into the guy's temple and I held back a growl.

The entire group gasped, and my anger rose and I intentionally fell forward so all eyes were on me.

"Hey Q, look at that pretty thing," He muttered in Arabic pointing at me as a put the best scared face on that I could muster up.

Seriously, these criminals were so movie style, guns with too much power for such a small job, classic ski masks so their identities can't be found out, terrible people skills. I mean honestly I couldn't even believe these people, they had no individualism.

I noticed that the father was still unconscious and the other men were helping to wake him up. Seriously, it would've been nice to be locked in here with a doctor.

"Hey there beautiful," he tried to say seductively as I rolled my eyes.

The woman looked at me worriedly and I gave them a look that said I was fine. Where the hell was the guy who was supposed to be following me around all the time? Cause for once I actually need ass to help me out.

The old woman that I had helped earlier was trembling, and the children were all too scared to cry out, so silent tears fell down their face. I sighed, knowing that these kids would never look at a bank the same again. I had to think fast, and all I needed was one gun.

"I'd like to have some fun with you," R stated licking his lips and I resisted to the urge to puke. I mean the man smelt like stale alcohol and cigarettes which was so not attractive.

"I wouldn't call this fun," I replied angrily in Arabic as they all turned to look at me in surprise.

"She's feisty eh boys?"

"I bet you'd be good in the bedroom."

His smell was starting to give me a headache and I rolled my eyes at his statement.

_Sick fuck._

"Come here," He stated grabbing my forearm.

_Way to fall for my plan asshole._

He dragged me to the middle of the floor in front of the children, when his fist hit my stomach with a force that knocked the wind out of me. It wasn't the worst I had, but I definitely needed a few seconds to catch my breath as I didn't even brace for it.

He pulled me towards him, and I noticed his handgun strapped to his belt. I wondered if this guy realized he was practically handing me a loaded weapon.

"What's your name sweets?"

"Isabella."

I noticed most of the captives were now crying and could hear the faint sound of sirens.

"Why don't we show these kids what happens when to Bitches when they challenge us?"

He went to kiss me and I made sure to spit in his face. No way were those lips touching me.

"You little bitch!" He shouted as his fist made contact with my cheek something I was able to brace for.

I heard the gasps around me, and I wasn't sure if it was because he hit me, or because I didn't fall over. He went to hit me again so I stopped his fist before it made contact; unfortunately, this drew the attention of the other five idiots.

"Let's see," I stated. "There's one, two, three, four, five, six of you and one of me. Oh dear, what's a poor girl to do?" I muttered faking sobs.

"You don't stand a chance girl, stop this now and we'll make sure to leave you alive."

I could see the flashing blue and red and hoped that they knew what they were doing, or that stupid secret agent would be coming to give me a hand.

All six stalked towards me, and I used my eyes to tell females to move back. Thankfully they seemed to understand and slowly they moved so that all the females were sitting as far back as possible. Currently only four assailants were armed with rifles so the other two weren't to much of a threat at this point.

"Sorry," I stated, deciding to fix my problem, "But that's just not going to happen."

Instantly I hit the guy in the chest; he lost his balance and I reached for his handgun while breaking his arm. This of course was followed by my much anticipated shoot off. I stared at my unarmed targets and let three shots ring out, all of them hitting the target square between the eyes.

_Three down, three to go._

A bullet suddenly grazed my left arm as I hissed forgetting how much a graze can hurt. The hostages were all looking at me with hope and fear, and I knew that as long as these bastards were occupied by me, that the hostages had nothing to worry about.

I tried not to focus on the smell of blood as I shot towards who I remembered to be as R and hit him in the centre of his chest. I dodged another round coming from my left, and was suddenly met by a swift kick to the stomach, followed by a crack.

Searing pain shot through me, and I knew some ribs were definitely broken. I tried not to focus on the pain thinking simply about getting out of this godforsaken place alive, and dodged another punch to the body.

I jumped over the counter on the right side using it as a shield while I came up with a plan. If I could somehow lure the remaining idiots into the secluded area of the bank near the safe then they would likely forget about the hostages and follow me there. I mean they knew that I had already killed four of their comrades so they knew they wouldn't be able to come after me individually.

A few more bullets were sent in my general direction, when I decided that it was time to move. Knowing that they were likely reloading, I used my good arm and pulled myself over the counter and dashed down the hallway; sure it didn't leave me much room to work with, but I knew my skill was better than theirs.

"Come back here pretty lady," He stated in extremely bad English.

"You've got two legs and a heartbeat big guy. Why don't you come get me?"

Anyone who had ever met me always figured that I had the worst mouth for negotiation, mainly because I didn't give two shits about any asshole trying to hurt innocent people. I hacked the security system as quick as I could and soon was in the safe room waiting for the enemy. It was going to be a game of who could shoot quicker.

I must've been extremely distracted at the beginning because I finally realized that the safe had not even been opened. So these bad guys weren't here for the money? What were they doing then?

"Now sweetheart, we know you're the little toy of KRATOS so why don't you let us play with you?"

I growled and took two shots, luckily hitting the one guy in the side neck severing his carotid artery. I had two bullets left, and only one assailant. It was time to end this nonsense.

I slowly moved from the room, and walked down the hallway. Sure, I was out in the open, but all I needed was one good shot, and this would be over. I tried to laugh, but was quickly reminded of the pain of my broken ribs and that it was becoming harder to breath. Some birthday this was turning out to be.

My luck was good however that we didn't meet in the shallow area of the hall and soon I was back in the main entrance where the hostages had managed to escape the building.

"Found you!"

I stepped to the side and hid behind the pillar, these guys were nothing but pests that needed to be exterminated.

"First rule dumbass. Shoot before you talk!" I countered.

I could see out the window and it was slightly ironic that I could see Esme and Carlisle talking to the police but I couldn't see.

I listened to the heavy footsteps making their way towards me. Pulling my cell from my pocket I typed the only thing I could at this point.

_C16._

"Goodbye Isabella."

I shot towards my slimy voiced opponent, feeling a warm rush through the centre of my stomach, I hadn't even heard his gun go off which was really not good. I groaned and watched as he fell to the ground and with the strength I could muster I used the last of it to pull the trigger one last time making sure the bastard was indeed dead.

_I never leave a job unfinished._

I knew I was suffering from extreme blood loss and there wasn't a whole lot I could do about it. I was a good enough self-medic when it came to nicks and scratches but I knew it was going to take a little bit more than gauze and tape to fix this situation.

"Bella!"

My vision was foggy, but I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Carlisle?"

Who was that talking? I slowly realized that the weak voice speaking belonged to me. I could hear the voices belonging to the police as they tried to figure out what was going on as well.

"Carlisle! We need to do something!"

So Esme was here as well?

"We need the ambulance Esme, you know I don't have any tools here. Cracking her open would cause more damage then she already has. We're safe now that the bomb is disarmed. Go and try Edward again he needs to get to the hospital."

So they did have a bigger objective then money, and judging by that way the man said my name I assumed that target was me. I wanted to tell Carlisle I was fine and that Edward didn't need to know about anything that had gone on but I was exhausted and I just wanted to sleep.

"Come on Isabella, stay with me."

"I have to tell you something..." I struggled. "Comput-"

"There's something on your computer?" He asked and I finally heard more feet run towards us.

He gripped my hand and I merely squeezed it with as much strength as I had left.

"Emmett, and Jazz. Ask them URZU6"

That was when I could no longer here Carlisle's voice.

-v-

"_Demetri where is Heidi? Did she go after the bad guys again?" I asked my big brother as we headed up the hill to our camp._

_Lately our group had been sleeping up here because we weren't easily spotted by the big fat leader of the bad guys. I didn't mind it much, it was warm and the view was so pretty during the day. I was also allowed to watch the sunset before bed which made me happy._

"_Now where did you hear that Isabella?" He asked with a smile as we reached the top._

_Demetri was the leader of the rebel forces in Italy. I didn't know a lot about why we were fighting but Dem told me that if we were going to be happy again we needed to fight. Of course this only made me wonder why I didn't remember my mommy and daddy, and when I asked my brother or sister they only sighed and avoided the subject._

"_Angelo told me." _

_Demetri chuckled and set down the supplies near the fire._

"_Heidi is on a mission for us to scout ahead for bad guys."_

"_So she's hunting the bad guys?" I asked._

"_Something like that," He returned smiling at me, "My Bella, we're just plum full of questions aren't we."_

_That was the one thing about my big brother that most people didn't understand. His voice always sounded calm, even when he was angry and it often confused most people. Knowing that his patience was wearing thin I took a deep breath._

"_Please just one more?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. He always told me, my eyes were my greatest asset and that I shouldn't look at him like that because no one could resist them._

_He nodded in response as I giggled. _

_My puppy dog eyes win again!_

"_What are the Gifted?" _

_I heard him gasp as his mouth opened in shock. It was his turn to take a deep breath as he motioned for me to sit on the ground beside him as we began to watch the sunset._

"_Gifted are a very special group of people. Some of them are smart and some of them are really good at taking down the bad guys."_

"_So are you a Gifted?" I asked cocking my head to the side as he nodded. "That's so cool! What about Heidi? She is too right?"_

"_Yes she is one as well," He replied and once again I stated how cool it must be. "To some yes, and to others no, because you see Isabella because we are special we are targets for the bad guys."_

"_I know that silly that is why we're fighting them."_

_I laughed but stopped when I saw his look was serious._

"_There are other bad guys from other places in the world. We try and outrun them, we try to get away, but slowly the Gifted are all dying."_

"_But you can't be dying. You're the best there is Dem!"_

"_I am simply smart Bella," He stated, "There are many other Gifted like me, who hold the secrets to the Dark Technology."_

"_Do I know the secrets of the Dark Technology too?"_

"_Hah Bells. You may not know it yet, but you're more powerful than me little sister."_

"_More powerful?" I stated in awe._

"_You are one of the Gifted who knows _all._"_

_I didn't get it, and when I tried to ask him, Felix interrupted us._

"_Demetri, the enemy is coming our way. Also Heidi well-" Felix wasn't able to finish as Demetri cut him off._

"_At this time of night? They've never moved this late before."_

"_It appears as though they found our position."_

_I frowned. This only meant more fighting and I was really getting sick of this fighting. I only fought for the same reason we all fought, to protect our families._

"_I bet I can kill one hundred more than little Bella."_

"_I bet you're wrong," I stated towards Felix skipping along next to him as everyone gathered their weapons._

"_This could be the battle to decide it all," Alessandro praised. "We have the advantage in the dark."_

_It was true that we knew this area better than anyone, but I got this weird feeling that chilled even my heart._

"_Dem..." I stated as I shivered. "I don't like this. I mean shouldn't Heidi be back by now? Something seems fishy…"_

_I blushed when everyone started laughing at me. I knew I should've just kept my mouth shut._

"_Okay Bella I need you to do me a favor, how about you go down to the river behind the mountain and get some water for us? We're going to need to be hydrated for this battle."_

_I was confused, but nodded anyways, grabbing my rifle and the water container I was smart enough not to disobey my brother. Luckily the water bucket was attached to a rope making it much easier to carry when it was full. _

_It took some time but I reached the river just south of the camp and washed my face with the cool water. I loved this spot, because listening to the river was one of the most wonderful sounds. I just loved the water._

_I began to fill up the water jug, almost falling asleep due to the calmness of the noise emitted by the river. However a twig snapping to the left caused carefree Bella to disappear and the fighter to emerge._

"_Whoa there," The man stated with his hands raised in peace, I didn't drop my weapon._

"_Who are you?" I asked knowing the guy spoke English, but not caring to respond in anything but my own language. I had never seen this man before and he didn't look like part of the Italian army, but I learned from my Sister not to trust anyone._

"_I am Marcus Volturi, from the group known as KRATOS."_

"_Never heard of you," I snapped realizing that he had responded in Italian._

"_You're pretty small to be holding such a big gun," He stated walking closer and my finger inched closer towards the trigger still not sure this guy was trustworthy. "Perhaps you can help me?"_

_I only nodded once and he seemed to realize I meant yes._

"_I am looking for a rebel group. I've heard rumours' that there are three members of the Gifted on the team and we want them to be safe."_

"_Lies!" I screamed._

"_KRATOS is trying to protect the Gifted, we know they are in trouble and that they are being huntd."_

"_How do I know you're not the bad guys?"_

_I was interrupted as shot's began to fire, however nowhere near me. My eyes widened as I looked towards the camp._

"_Brother..." I muttered before leaving the water jug and making my way up the hill as fast as my legs could possibly move._

_I could hear the old guy following me but I didn't care. I needed to get back to the camp and then we could all deal with this man._

_My legs were cramping from pushing myself, but I pushed myself to a scene I didn't understand._

_There were bodies everywhere, bodies not known by me, and bodies I was far too familiar with._

"_We were too late," Marcus stated, as a groan caused my head to snap left._

"_D-Demetri?" I asked running and collapsing by his bloodied form. "What happened brother?"_

"_It was an ambush, the guys from KRATOS tried to help Bella,they drove them away," He stated softly, "but not before..." _

_Soon he began coughing as blood escaped from his mouth, the tin smell causing a wave of nausea to hit me._

"_Not you too," I stammered as the tears ran from my eyes. "Mom Dad, Heidi now you! It's not fair!"_

_I slammed my hands into the cold dirt as that old man from the river came towards us._

"_You stay away!" I screamed throwing my arms out to the side and standing in front of my brother. I was going to fix him and make him better._

"_Bella this is Marcus Volturi, he's a good guy and a member of KRATOS."_

_I looked between the two and fell to my knees again._

"_He will keep you safe. You're the only one who can still stop this madness. Please Bella; I need you to trust me..."_

"_But Dem I," I muttered as he motioned me towards him._

_He gripped my hand, and suddenly I was filled with memories. Not just my own memories, but memories of people I had never even met before. I was shaking slightly at this and all Demetri could do was smile._

"_It's called the passing of secrets Bella," He stated as his eyes drooped. "Now you know what they knew."_

"_But who are _they_?" I asked as his hand grew limp._

"_Demetri? Demetri!"_


	6. Chapter 6

"Demetri!" I cried out watching as everything went black.

I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy, like someone had dumped lead on the top of my eyelids. The constant beeping of my alarm clock was making the headache behind my eyes worse and all I wanted to do was reach over and turn it off. I moaned realizing that everything hurt, when it all came rushing back.

I was in Chicago with Edward and we were staying with Esme and Carlisle. It was my birthday and we had just spent the day getting pampered when I went to the bank. That was when the bank was robbed and this whole entire situation went to shit.

Taking a deep breath I mustered all my strength and forced my eyes to open. I winced against the bright light and noticed that the warmth I was feeling was that of a person with black hair that for the first time, didn't look like it was done. I tried to think of a time when I had worse pain but to be honest I was drawing a blank.

My groan caused Alice to stir and soon her eyes were looking into mine. She had dark circles under them and I was wondering when she had gotten here, and where was Edward?

"Bella?"

"Hey," I replied my voice sounding scratchy and unused even in such a short period of time. A massive grin covered her face and I knew that she was resisting the urge tackle me.

Why was I here now? I thought for sure I was a goner when I heard Carlisle's voice for what I thought was the last time.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." She said hugging me a little too tightly for the present circumstances. Alice must've noticed me tense up in pain as she backed off. "We were so scared."

"I didn't think I would make it out of there but apparently someone thought it would be bad if I died on my birthday," I laughed as pain shot across my ribs. "Speaking of what day is it anyways?"

I looked around for a calendar or something to help me get my bearings on how much time had elapsed.

"It's Wednesday and Edward figured you would wake up Sunday after the surgery," She stated slowly. "You've been in a state of coma for the past four days, which Dad says is just because your body needed time to heal."

Maybe my body was trying to heal itself or maybe I was too busy reminiscing about the past to wake up. I tried to get more comfortable and was only met by yet another wave of pain. I'd take 100 punches to the gut before I endured this nonsense again.

"So," I stated breathlessly as Alice frowned. "What's the damage Ali? And where is Edward?"

For a split second, I thought I saw a smirk appear on her perfect face, but it soon returned to a serious expression as she pushed a small call button on my bed.

"Well Wonder Woman, you managed to get yourself a few blood transfusions after taking a bullet through the stomach, that managed to hit your pancreas. It was a good thing Dad operated as soon as he could. You also have five broken ribs and a fractured left arm which Emmett only laughed at."

Wow, I was pretty much tossed in the washing machine, and hung out to dry but there was still something bugging me about the whole situation. Our enemies never killed the members of the Gifted because they were always tortured for information about the Dark Technology, so how come this was different?

"Alice I'm so sorry."

She looked up at me and I winced again, my ribs felt like they were going to explode

"He's definitely angry with you Bella," She replied with a sad look in her eyes. "Em and Jazz did their best to explain to him and Mom and Dad. Even Rose helped by saying that by telling him you thought he would be in danger."

I nodded realizing that my lying was beginning to bite me in the ass.

"But he loves you and he wants an explanation from you. This is the first time he's left you since you've been in here and that was because Emmett and Jasper practically dragged him out."

She looked like she was about to continue when the nurse walked in.

"Ah, Miss Swan you're awake!"

The woman gave me a soft smile as she looked at my chart.

"Are you in pain sweetie?"

Ugh. I hated when medical staff gave me pet names.

"She's been wincing with every movement; I think she needs something."

_Damn betraying Pixie. _

If they gave me that junk I was going to sleep and I only wanted to see Edward.

'Traitor.' I mouthed.

Soon a syringe was placed into my IV line and I felt my eyes grow heavy.

"But I don't want to sleep," I muttered with a yawn.

"Sleep Bella, Edward will be here when you wake up."

I could only nod as I felt my eyelids once again grow heavy.

-v-

After what felt like mere minutes, my eyes fluttered open to see a large blurry object standing in front of me; was that object smirking?

"Well, it looks like Belly-bean is finally awake!"

"Em," I growled. "Just because I'm in a bed and hooked to a million machine's doesn't mean I won't forget to punish you for saying that."

"How's the pain?" Edward asked kissing my forehead tentatively. God I missed the sound of his voice. It had been far too long since I had seen him

I moved my arms and noticed that the only real pain was centered in my abdominal area.

"I actually feel a lot better," I replied with a smile which quickly faded when I realized that Edward looked horrible and that I was the main cause. Emmett must've noticed the way I was looking as he gave me a simple nod.

"He hasn't left since you've been in here," He stated and I knew that from what Alice had said. I felt horrible and guilty.

I quickly turned to face Edward who looked sheepish, and shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"What day is it?" I asked hating how there was no calendar in this rooms.

"Don't worry today is only Thursday Bella."

I nodded as Em patted my head lightly.

"Well, I'm off to go tell the others that you're awake and besides I think you and Eddie boy need a chance to talk this out."

I nodded as Emmett exited the room and I looked sheepishly at Edward. I hated this, and wished that our conversation didn't have to be in a hospital where I had almost died, but I guess this was coming full circle.

"So why don't you start with what you know?" I asked as Edward sighed running a hand through his auburn hair.

"Mom phoned me in a panic saying that there was some sort of robbery at the bank and it scared the hell out of me. I was busy with Jasper, Emmett and the girls trying to get the surprise party ready when I felt the world ending. Mom told us just to meet you here at the hospital and so when I got here you were already in surgery and Dad and Mom were waiting for us. Dad had mentioned that you wanted me to-"

"Look on my computer."

"You remember?" He asked seeming surprised that I would remember anything but the truth was, I remembered the entire conversation the conversation that I thought was sure to be my last.

I nodded, as he pinched the bridge of nose, something he did when he was frustrated. I knew it; I had finally destroyed the best thing in my life and I couldn't bear the look in his eyes. I avoided eye contact and looked towards the foot of my bed, Isabella Swan was just better off alone.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?"

I snapped my head up, noticing that there was no anger in Edward's expression, just questioning.

"I talked with Jazz, Emmett and Rosalie, but even Alice knew. Yet for some reason you couldn't tell me?"

"I wasn't deliberately trying to hurt you Edward. I figured the less you knew the better, because you can't compare me to someone like Em and Jazz. In fact we are in two completely different categories. I needed to do what was best to protect you."

"So lying to me is the best choice?" He yelled causing me to wince. "I'm a grown man Isabella, don't you think I should get to make that decision?"

And for the first time in far too long, I felt my eyes grow wet with tears.

"I know I owe you one hell of an explanation which I promise you will get, but can we do this someplace that's not a hospital room? In fact let's do it back home so that when you make your decision we can…" I trailed off not wanting to think about the outcome.

"We can what?" Edward asked with his eyebrow raised.

"We can go our separate ways."

My voice was a whisper and couldn't even look Edward in the eye. Once Edward knew the truth, it would be best if I left. Being around me meant that he was a weakness, and since everyone and their dog seemed to know that I was Gifted, that danger was much more of a threat than before.

"Ah she's awake!"

I would never mistake that twinkling voice anywhere, as she popped through the door.

"Alice!" I cried wiping the wetness from my eyes as she gracefully pulled me into her arms. "Is everyone else here too?"

"Well Rose and Jazz are getting coffee, but why wouldn't we be here? You had us all scared. When Mom told us what happened I was so scared for you, but according to the people in the bank, you were the only reason they made it out alive.

I looked down.

"What the hell happened in there Bells?" Em asked as my hands began to shake in anger.

I didn't really know what happened. I figured I could take them after I looked at all the variables, but I guess my initial calculation was far off. In the end I was happy that the civilians made it out alive.

"There were six of them and they were speaking Arabic, but they weren't the brightest lackey's I've seen. I figured I could get all the hostages out, and come out with little damage. Guess I was wrong huh?"

Emmet sent me a look, like one an older sibling would give when they found their little sister sneaking into their room. I was just happy to see a very tall, very handsome doctor walk in.

"Ah, Isabella, I'm happy to see that you're awake," Carlisle stated. "How's the pain?"

"Not too bad," I answered as Edward shot me 'the look'. "I'm serious Edward."

Carlisle simply laughed and pulled my hand towards him.

"You had us all scared Miss Swan," Carlisle stated, tears glistening in his eyes. "I am happy that you are awake now. I am also sure those people are grateful for what you did."

"Someone had to do something." I replied. "I couldn't just sit there, when innocent people were getting hurt."

"Bella!" Jazz and Rose and Esme cried, in a surprising unison as they walked in.

"Hey guys, Esme," I replied with a smile, feeling slightly claustrophobic with all the people in my room.

"Oh Bella," Esme stated the tears flowing, as she placed her head on Carlisle's chest.

"I'm fine Esme," I countered giving her a smile.

Esme nodded and I smiled.

"Bella they had a bomb planted, it would've blew that bank and half the block into the sky."

I remembered that from when Carlisle saved me; their real target was in fact the last Gifted.

"I'm glad everyone is safe," I replied hearing a knock on the door, as Carlisle answered. I recognized that color of uniform anywhere.

"I just need to ask Miss Swan a few questions, if that's alright?"

"Bella?" Edward asked as I nodded.

"It's not a problem just standard protocol, if you all want to wait outside this will not take long." I replied as Esme kissed my forehead and the cavalry vacated the room as I stood face to face with an inspection officer, from KRATOS.

"Nice disguise Christopher," I replied as he laughed.

There were very few people in the intelligence sector I liked but Lieutenant Christopher –Chris- Jones was a good friend of General Halburton's and I trusted him to the moon and back.

"Now Lieutenant Commander, I hear that you're trying to get yourself killed."

"As you can see I'm not very good at dying," I attempted to joke but was met with serious eyes. "I was merely saving innocent hostages from a bunch of Arabic assholes who were about as bright as a 10 Watt light bulb. If I would've known they had a bomb this whole situation would've ended differently."

"I see," He muttered righting something in his notepad. "I can figure that the bomb was in case they didn't get the job done."

"Why blow up the bank if they can't get the money? They never even touched the safe, and I'm sure the money in the tills was also left untouched."

"So they were after a much larger and more valuable product." He looked at me and I nodded.

"They were trying to kill me."

"We ran their names and DNA through the system and it turns out they were associated with Dark Armada, although I can see now that they were simply a test for you. Someone was trying to get rid of the last Gifted."

"What good is killing me?" I demanded. "Don't they need to probe my mind like they do with everyone else?"

"I suppose they figured that if you were dead, then they would be ahead of us in technological advances with what they had already collected about the Dark Technology. Now, they're going to be trying even harder to kill you."

That would make sense I suppose, but there was still something-

My eyes widened as I realized exactly what they were after.

"Chris, did the General ever tell you anything about the passing of secrets?"

He shook his head and I slumped back into the hospital bed.

"Back when I was in Italy before Demetri and Heidi passed away, he held my hand and it was like a million memories entered my mind and they never once were things that I had done. Yet whenever I try to access them, I can't."

"I am not too sure what to make of that, the General never told me anything about memory transfer. Now that James is in charge of the information released to the top brass of KRATOS, it's becoming harder and harder to find stuff on the Gifted. He says it's because he wants to keep you safe."

"I am the only one left so let's assume that Dark Armada knows this. I'm also the only one who never had a mentor so I'm really only grasping at straws. I've heard the transfer can only happen between Gifted and the ones who know 'All'. I wonder why James is trying to cover all this up, because it would be a great help if I could at least find something."

"It's simply a precaution Swan. On my arrival here, however, I was surprised to see Lieutenant Commander McCarty and Captain Whitlock, you have grown close with them?"

"They are like family to me," I replied wondering what he was getting at. Sometimes these intelligence guys were so damn confusing. "Do you think even on my leave of unwanted absence, that I would still have access to the KRATOS library on Soteria?"

I needed a definite change of subject.

"I don't think that would be a problem. I'll contact the General and email the response to you. Do you mind if I ask why?"

"I need to figure out as much as I can about my people before these enemies end up with the upper hand, and I know that a lot of our texts are simply hidden in books and I can only assume you have no idea where I should start right?"

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately I know nothing."

"Well hopefully some of those documents I can dig up will help me understand why in the hell that group has such a fascination with me."

Why did I keep dreaming about something I had never experienced?

"I am sure that Doctor is going to be coming in any minute to tell me I am hindering your healing process, but I ask that you please try and be safe. Getting the word from Lieutenant Whitlock that you had sent out a C16 code is enough to cause an old man to have a heart attack. Even URZU2 is having a hard time keeping up with you."

"Well you just tell him I-"

I froze.

"_Aw Bells, How come you get to be number one? Oh well at least number two is better than Seth ha-ha."_

"W-what did you say?" I stuttered trying to keep my cool.

"To try and be safe?" Roger replied as I furiously shook my head.

"About the person tailing me all the time. The agent you intelligence people sent to keep an eye on me, what did you call him?"

Christopher's eyes went wide as he suddenly realized his mistake.

"Who the hell is sporting the code URZU2, because last time I checked it belonged to my deceased friend and comrade Jacob Black. So if you insensitive bastards gave that recognition code to someone else I am going to lose my shit."

"Miss Swan I can assure you that there is an explanation for this..."

"Then you better get talking _Chris_ because I might be drugged on morphine but I will still kick your ass," I growled.

"You see the reason the agent is using the code URZU2 is because..."

Suddenly the door opened and my breath hitched in my throat.

"Hey Bella."

"Oh Em, it's just you," I replied letting out a sigh. "Where is Edward?"

God I sounded desperate.

"He went to get a coffee, so I came to check on you." Em smiled at me then turned to Chris. "Major Jones."

"Lieutenant Commander McCarty." He nodded as Em immediately perked up.

"Oh and Bells, there is someone here to see you, I just hope he doesn't make you go crazy..."

"Move aside there, I want to see the look on the squirt's face."

Suddenly in walked a face I hadn't seen in years. The person who took my ability to feel with him the moment he died, my big brother of sorts.

He still looked the same give or take a few scars and a burn mark that ran down his entire right arm. He was the big muscly Native American man that I had spent many hours working with and the fact that he was here before my eyes was completely unexpected.

"Hey Bells."

My heart beat sped up to an extreme pace; one could tell by the small intervals between beeps on the heart rate monitor. "What's going on?"

Edward quickly ran into the room and looked around frantically and I realized that my heart monitor was still on the fritz.

"Calm down love," He stated practically running towards me to hold my hand. "I knew this wasn't a good idea right now." The venom in his tone made me wonder what Em and Jazz had told him about Jacob? I mean there knew very little other than I thought he was dead. Then I looked between Edward and Jacob.

Huh? He knew that Jake was here? So did that mean that Jake really wasn't a figment of my imagination? That it wasn't some sort of hologram Houdini shit that Em cooked up? Scratch that, Emmett was mostly brawn and little brain.

"I know she's just shocked to see me," Jake stated moving closer. "Yo Bellybutton? You okay in there?"

Before I even had time to think about my reaction, my fist was clenched and sent flying into Jake's jaw completely forgetting the pain in my stomach. I was so distracted by rage that I didn't even feel the pain go through me.

"You still have a great right hook," He muttered rubbing his jaw as Edward laughed. "Can it nerd."

"You're really here," I asked the surprise extremely evident in my voice. "But you and Seth were gone in that explosion..."

"It's true, Seth passed away in the explosion, however the angle I was at left me more sheltered. My body took a bit of a beating, and I received some second degree burns but I survived."

"You were gone for so long though..." Edward was listening intently to our conversation and there was a small green monster sitting on his shoulder.

"I was a prisoner of war Bella. KRATOS knew what had happened but you know our policy when dealing with a hostage situation. After a while I was able to escape and contact Caius but I was in rehab for months after I returned and by then I heard you found yourself a new group and were now on board your dream sub."

He looked over at Emmet and I was at a loss for words.

"Marcus practically forced me to find a new team, with the Drumman complete, I guess they didn't need me at headquarters anymore..." I muttered.

I figured I had completely lost Edward in the conversation and knew that this would mean even more questions would need to be answered.

"Why would you give up everything after what Seth and I told you? You gave up your rank so fast that you were nobody. You gave up everything you had spent your entire childhood working towards Bella and Seth and I, well we never wanted that."

"I wasn't exactly in the mood to lead a whole crew into battle Jacob. I thought I had killed my entire team, so forgive me if I needed some time to think about what to do."

"What does he mean Bells?" Em asked looking between Jake and I.

"You mean she never told you? Wow Isabella you must've really jumped off the deep end."

I was going to shoot him a glare but my fiancée beat me to it.

"At least tell me you know who built the freakin' ship you guys practically live on?" Jacob asked casting Em a look.

"Bella of course."

I blushed.

"And who was supposed to captain it?"

Both Edward and Emmett looked at me like I had grown another head. This was why I didn't like advertising that I was different, because then people got jealous and then the Gifted got killed.

"You know what Jake if you're going to be such fucking dick, then why don't you crawl under a rock and disappear again."

He seemed appalled by my statement and a apart of me was upset at what I had said… a very small part.

"You really mean that Bella?" He asked and I glared.

"No one even had the decency to tell me that you were okay? That by some higher power you had survived and that those nights where all I could do was cry were not important because hey you were still alive. Marcus saw me every day on the Drumman, and you, you could've told me the minute you were picked up."

"I thought I meant more to you than that Bella. We were like family."

He looked at Edward, and everything finally made sense. He was actually trying to get Edward mad. The entire time he had been pushing Edward's and my own buttons to see how we reacted, but now I was onto his game.

"You were always like a brother to me, you knew that. But right now, you're not acting like the Jake I knew."

I squeezed Edward's hand and felt him squeeze back.

"At least I know the truth. That's more than your Eddy boy can say isn't it?"

"Even you don't know everything about me _Jacob,_" I snarled out in Italian. Italian only came out when I was in a rage.

"Listen buddy I think it's about time you leave," Em stated as Jake chuckled.

"Fine," he muttered not even looking at me, but looking at Edward. "But you'll come back to me Bella especially once he finds out your past, because it scares even the best of us."

My breath quickened as I watched Jake leave and Emmett go after him hopefully to give him a famous McCarty beating. Jake was definitely different than what I remember. The Jacob Black I knew was sarcastic but kind, and never treated me badly, this Jacob was a completely different side.

_Some reunion that was._

"Please tell me I was dreaming?" I begged Edward.

He shook his head and brushed the hair from my eyes.

"I'm afraid not love."

-V-

One week later, I finally got the word, that my body was healed enough for me to move, much to my dismay. Edward had called the hospital in Seattle to make appointments for my checkups and to tell them that he would not be at work for a few more days. Lucky for him, he was such an asset that they were willing to give him anything he wanted. Must be some sort of Cullen Voodoo.

I looked at all are packed bags and watched as the men carried them out, since heavy lifting was out for me, at least until my stitches were healed. Once everything was in the transport car waiting to take us to the airport, we said our goodbyes.

"Thank you so much."

Esme hugged me lightly.

"Everything will work out dear, just give it time," She replied giving me that soft motherly smile she was so good at.

Carlisle also hugged me, and told me to call when everything was cleared with my appointments.

The plane ride from Seattle to Chicago was spent mostly in an awkward silence, because I was a coward and couldn't be the one the break the silence. So it was my fault that it felt that way. We rarely spoke to each other and it seemed that we were simply both lost in our own train of thought.

I felt like a robot a watching Edward pick our luggage off of the terminal. I resembled a sheep as I followed him through the crowded Seattle airport -blaming my slow pace on the injuries- to the Jeep that was waiting for us. Emmett had offered to give us a ride home, since we had simply taken a cab when we left for Chicago.

Even Emmett's humour which was enough to make even the most serious person on the planet laugh just couldn't seem to break through to Edward or I.

"Give me a call later Bella," Emmett stated, with his large arm over my shoulder. "It'll all work out and you know mine and Rosie's door is always open."

I nodded giving him a quick hug before following my fiancé into the house.

Now I simply wished the flight had taken longer, because there was no good way to tell my speech. I made some coffee, since it was practically the only thing I was capable of doing, and carried two cups into the living room managing not to spill any. I put one cup down in front of Edward and hobbled my way to the chair across from him.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked as Edward shrugged. "Then I suppose the beginning would be a good place."

I took a deep breath and looked Edward in the eye.

"I was born in Volterra Italy, to a man with a lot of money. I don't remember anything about my parents to be honest. All I know is that they were murdered when I was five, and I was the only one to survive the massacre. I had an older brother named Demetri and an older sister Heidi who just happened to be away from the house at the time, he was twelve years older than me and she was ten. I looked up to them both.

I can't remember any details of my life before I joined the rebellion group my brother had started. Unlike America, Italy had a fascist ruler who was out to destroy the people he didn't see as fit to the country. But for him, destroying the people known as Gifted meant a fat check being placed in his pocket."

"But what are the Gifted? I don't understand."

"I'm getting there," I replied. "I don't know a lot of the details, and only what Demetri and General Halburton managed to tell me before they were murdered. The Gifted are a vessel for information. Many people figure that they originated from Egypt and that they were around since the beginning of time. Everything from the wheel to the nuclear weapons used today was developed by the people who are or were Gifted.

Many years ago, the Gifted were large in numbers, the Fighters, Knower's and All's worked together to help the world, but with any gift, comes greed. Some separated and tried to destroy their comrades, well the rest spread out to stay hidden. Soon, war broke out between many nations and the Gifted were practically wiped out, personally I've only ever met three."

"Who exactly?"

Edward's eyes read patience but I wasn't able to pick up any other emotion which was frightening, because when he decided to run, I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle it.

"One of the creators who started KRATOS, Gene Halburton was the Gifted who placed part of our strength in protecting those like him. Demetri and Heidi were the other Gifted..."

It hurt to remember those people I had lost that were important to me.

"General Halburton was a Fighter; he was able to get himself out of sticky military situations when there would be no chance in hell for a normal person. As for my brother he was a knower, meaning he held all the information to the Dark Technology and Heidi was an All."

"Dark Technology? What's that?"

I shook my head. Even though Demetri had transferred the secrets to me years ago I just couldn't seem to unlock them for myself and I was just as much in the dark about the whole thing as Edward was.

"I'm hoping to get that information for myself soon enough."

I planned to email Chris as soon as this was over so that I could get a date set for when I could visit the Library at the intelligence division.

"So then what kind of Gifted are you?" Edward sipped his coffee and I sighed.

"I'm an All. Apparently I am supposed to be incredible when it comes to puzzles and technology, and I should also be able to get myself out of a fight with little to no harm. However the latter doesn't seem to be as true anymore."

I had been beating myself up mentally the entire week I was in the hospital, for my lapse in judgment. If it had only hurt me the outcome would have been different, but I was hurting the people around me as well.

"So when did you join KRATOS? And just who was that Jacob Black guy? All he really mentioned was that he was a good friend of yours, but he seemed to make it quite clear that there may have been more."

Edward's tone got harsh at Jacobs name, not that I could really blame him. I hadn't heard a single word since my formally deceased partner decided to pay me a visit.

"I lived with the rebellion for three years, it was hard and rough most of the time, and the military forces were always after us, but we made the best we could out of it. One day, I made a comment and Demetri sent me away from the camp and it was massacred. That was the day I met Marcus Volturi of KRATOS.

I joined KRATOS at the ripe old age of eight, and it was very well known between four members on the ship that I was a Gifted, but other than that, my secret was always a secret until quite recently. I was placed under the care of Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black, both who were only fourteen at the time, but had been mercenaries for three years already.

The three of us were never seen alone and by the time I turned twelve, not only had I out ranked them, but I had gained my status as Captain. Jacob and Seth never once got jealous and congratulated me when I was given my decoration and in fact they were the ones that pushed me to my full potential.

But of course, it was then I was set to create one of the biggest war ships ever. I spent days in solitude simply drawing up the ideas, and after three years of planning and building, at the age of fifteen the Drumman was constructed and ready to hit the high seas.

Until, the war in the Republic of China..."

"I remember watching that on the news," Edward stated catching me off guard. "It was terrible how many casualties there were."

And then I remembered the scene I had been trying to conceal for the past eight years.

"_Move out!" I called as the soldiers moved towards the enemy. We were a small force sent to release captives of war._

_Gunfire rang out as Jacob Seth and I moved forward. We didn't have a lot of time to accomplish this so I wanted to get in and get out. _

"_Open those doors get the hostages out now!" I cried after watching the last enemy soldier fall to the ground._

_Soon people flooded out into the square and we did our best to load them into the choppers as quickly as we could._

"_URZU1 we need to pull out now!" Jacob yelled at me from the copter._

"_I'm not leaving until all of them are out!" I cried helping a couple with a child, and watching as twenty more came out._

"_We don't have time for this Bells! Get in the damn chopper!"_

"_Shut it URZU3! I'm the person in charge here!"_

_I didn't care to listen to his smartass reply when finally the last of the citizens walked towards the third copter._

"_One and two, get those people out of here," I called into the microphone, as the pilot's saluted and took off. _

_We needed to get out of here quickly before the tanks and planes made this a lot more difficult. The two copters disappeared behind a camouflage cloak and headed towards the Island._

"_Come on URZU1!"_

_I ran towards chopper three, and then everything happened in slow motion. A bomb, an explosion, the faces of my brothers, and soon I was tossed back one hundred feet, with the darkness consuming me._

"I killed twenty-nine people that day," I whispered robotically. "I've killed more people in a day then you would save in a lifetime Edward, and still I try and justify what I did on the rebellion because I'm making up for it now? I don't believe that, because even in KRATOS I kill. I kill because being Gifted means that's the only way I'm going to survive."

"You're not a bad person Bella," Edward stated but he didn't know the real me, the person that could put a bullet between his eyes before he finished a sentence.

"My record was three hundred and six, in nine hours using only a bow and arrow and a small handgun Edward. Some call it talent; I say it makes me a monster."

Even remembering those faces of the innocent, of the fathers or brothers or sons, that I had no problem destroying in Italy was enough to make my stomach turn. I felt electrified when Dem put the gun in my hands for the first time and knowing this made me sick to my stomach.

"How can you handle knowing that you're marrying someone who can kill a human just as easy as putting on pants in the morning?" I practically yelled.

"But you don't take those lives easily, I can tell by the look in your eyes when you tell me you've killed. Bella by taking the lives you say you did, how many people were in turn saved by your actions?"

"I cannot believe you're arguing with me! Why aren't you agreeing that I'm wrong? You should hate me!"

The thrashing of my arms made my ribs hurt even through the pain meds.

"Don't get me wrong, I am pissed at you."

I turned my puffy red eyes in his direction.

"It's going to take me a while to understand everything, and you're going to have to help me understand your particular career choice, but I love the Bella I met three years ago. I worked hard to break you from your shell, and I understand that the person I met is the real you. Sure you're important to KRATOS and you may have an ability that makes you an asset to them, but you are and always will be the most important thing in my life. I couldn't imagine being without you. Just give me time."

Cue the tears.

"I promise no more secrets," I muttered, not that there was a whole lot left to tell, only the things that I didn't know for myself.

"You can't promise that sweetheart, there's going to be something's that you can't tell me, and I know that sometimes you may simply want to keep me safe. But I need you to trust that I can handle the truth. I don't think you give me enough credit. I mean I haven't ran away yet have I?"

How on earth did I deserve Edward Cullen?

-V-

"You're going soft Bella," Emmett laughed in the middle of our spar as I made an uppercut to his jaw.

"Sorry Em, but I haven't exactly had the time to work out. My ribs were just a little on the broken side."

My humor was dry but Jasper seemed to find it funny. Emmett took a hold of my arm and sent me flying to the ground which did nothing but fuel my anger. I felt like I was behind due to this injury and I never wanted to be the one that was caught off guard. I needed to push myself and I hoped that I could make it so that the guys understood that.

"Sorry Bella, but I think-"

Emmett didn't even get a chance to finish that sentence as I swung my leg out bringing him to the ground with me. I stood quickly and placed my foot just over his balls.

"I win." I smirked and Em rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine, but get off the goods before Rosie sees, she want's kids someday you know."

I laughed and helped my teammate off the ground wiping the sweat from above my brow. Ugh I really needed a shower.

"So how are things at home?" Jazz asked as I took a drink from my water bottle.

We were meeting up at this gym because I still wasn't given the all clear from the physician on the Drumman and until that was the case I couldn't even step foot on my own ship. So I had to work in secret- so to speak- but Jazz and Em kept me informed of all the important stuff.

"We're getting there Jazz," I replied thinking about home.

Edward and I were still a little rocky, and the first few nights were the hardest. Yet we were trying and that was all I could ask of him. I was still trying to get intelligence to give me the clearance I needed to show Edward this side of my life, and show him that I was willing to open up. I was hoping the email granting that would come soon.

"Glad to hear it Bells."

We wrapped up the session with a ten kilometre run before we headed our separate ways home. I through my bag into the back seat of my truck and headed towards the house.

I should've figured that on one of the rainiest days in Seattle history my truck would commit suicide, but I always put too much faith in it. Watching the black smoke come from the tail pipe and watching my oil pressure gage completely drop off simply proved that I had a knack for picking the worst days for this shit.

Knowing Edward was booked full for surgeries I sent out a call to Alice, who in turn called Rosalie because then no one could 'screw me over' as Alice so eloquently put it.

"I think the hill finally did it in Bella," Rose stated giving my truck a once over while Alice was on the phone with the tow truck company. "I'm just surprised that URZU2 didn't appear out of no where to help you."

Over the past few weeks I hadn't even seen Jake and I really had no desire to ever see him again after his surprise hospital visit and I hadn't seen anyone following me, so maybe KRATOS finally got the idea and understood I could handle myself. Besides when Jake was tailing me he was absolutely useless anyways.

"If I had it my way URZU2 won't ever be around me again," I growled as Rose nodded.

"They're on the way Bella," Alice stated with a grin. "You know what this means right? We get to go car shopping!"

Her squeals could probably be heard all over the city and I let out an audible groan. Shopping with Alice was one thing, but car shopping? Well that was practically suicide.

We didn't have to wait too long before the tow company came and Rosalie told them to take the truck right to the scrap metal section of the nearest landfill. I said a little prayer in my head and decided that I just wanted to spend the rest of the day sulking over my now heap of junk metal.

"Thanks again ladies," I hollered as they drove out of my driveway. I was casually told that we would be meeting up tomorrow to discuss the catering for the wedding and the only positive I could find was that I would be able to eat my weight in fancy food samples.

Walking inside I took a quick shower- still smelling gross from the gym- and put on my pajama pants. I couldn't help but stop and look at the scar that marred my once normal stomach. I walked to the kitchen pulled out the Ben and Jerry's and started a Star Wars movie marathon.

I didn't hear the door open as Edward walked into the living room smiling.

_He must've had a good day._

"So Bella," He sang crawling onto the couch next to me. The closest he had been to me for days. "A little birdie told me something-"

"Did Alice tell you my truck decided to die on the side of the road and she and Rose had to come collect me from the pouring rain?"

Okay, so I was still just a little bit bitter over the whole situation.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me," he spoke into my ear, his hot breath sending shivers through my entire body.

"I can guess," I muttered kissing his cheek and feeling his now hard erection pushing into me.

Who knew that getting Edward to be intimate with me again just meant that I needed to blow up my truck, cause hell I would've done that three weeks ago.

"Bedroom Baby?" I asked and received no verbal answer, but the way that I was thrown over his shoulder caveman style was all the yes I needed.

I woke up the next morning with Edward's arms still wrapped around me, happily watching him sleep the morning away. Our relationship was on the mend and I felt this unimaginable weight lift off of my shoulders. The chimes of a new email caught my attention as I reached across to the bedside table to grab my phone.

**Captain Isabella Swan: Return to work date**

**Isabella, **

**Lieutenant Commander McCarty and Commander Whitlock have spoken with me in regards to your return to work status. They both feel that you are ready to return fully to work however there will be some changes. **

**Captain Whitlock has decided to step down from his position and return to being commander of the tactical team, with one condition, that you take over the position that was yours from the start. As of this weekend you will be acting captain of the Drumman and Commander Whitlock will brief you on all active missions up to this point.**

My intake of breath woke Edward up at this point.

**It has also come to my attention that you have made a request for an outsider to be granted permission to board the Drumman as well as visit Soteria Island. At this time we would like to grant this permission. We have discussed this with your teammates and they feel that your future husband will not betray the information that he learns on this journey.**

**Please note our deepest apologies for the incident that occurred in Chicago. We will see each other when the Drumman docks on the Island Soteria.**

**James Spader**

**Caius Volturi**

"Good news?" Edward asked noticing my grin.

"Only the best," I replied pecking his nose. "I get to go back to work and you get to come with me!"

I'm pretty sure the squeal I managed to let out was one that rivaled Alice.

"That's wonderful love."

"Nothing can ruin this day," I cried as Edward rolled his eyes and then smirked at me. "What?'

"We're looking for cars today remember?"

_Shit._


End file.
